Heroes
by khalko13
Summary: Kat was born from Roman and Greek blood, after being kept in the Underworld and trained for most of her life she leaves to face her destiny. The dead return by her hand and enemies take an interest in her. Are old enemies still enemies when you're fighting the same battle? I am not amazing at summaries but who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**This prophecy/quest takes place after the Seven defeat the Giants but before House of Hades comes out. I'm assuming all of the seven survived the giants.**

**please leave reviews, I don't really edit so I'm sorry for any really bad mess ups. Hope you like it Au revoir.**

I'm not normal. I knew that since I was five and loved pretty things like diamonds. My foster mom sent outside to play and a bunch of priceless riches flooded our backyard. Pieces of gold, emerald, every priceless gem in a mile radius appeared in our backyard. Soon I was adopted by that pair of foster parents, the only reason they hadn't before was simply because they couldn't afford me. They thought it was strange but never spent a moment considering it had something to do with me. I didn't know it did either.

It was a while before I figured out I could draw riches lost underground to the surface. I knew I wasn't normal before I knew how to get rich quick; I ran away before my foster parents could send me to a mental hospital as well. I was abnormal because normal little girls didn't 'see' monsters, nor were they attacked by them. I swear to you they are real, the monsters that attacked me. No one saw them when they attacked, the beasts were much too smart to get caught.

Anyways I ran away from my foster parents when we were at a park, when I was about seven. They wanted to say their goodbyes to me here and drop me off at a mental hospital soon afterwards. As a seven year old I was smart. I knew what they were planning so I ran off to the playground and waited until they weren't looking and quickly slipped away to the woods near the back of the park. I walked as far as my little legs could carry me. At nightfall I found a dog, a mighty doberman.

It came up to me and sat at my feet. I hadn't stopped walking since I left the park, I didn't have any food since then either. I sat down and pet the dog in silence. Finally I started to cry. I was hungry, tired, and cold. I didn't regret running but I wished I had planned ahead.

I think I ended up falling asleep because I woke up and was in an abandoned house surrounded by a bunch of dogs. I sat up and suddenly the biggest dog was in front of me. It wasn't a dog, but a wolf.

_Who are you child? _The words whispered into my mind. I knew it came from the wolf in front of me and since I was only seven I didn't question how a wolf could speak into my mind.

"I'm Kat," I answered shakily. I wasn't afraid. I never found any harm coming from a dog; the wolves weren't scary simply because I saw worse in the monsters I saw practically every day.

_The road you are going to start traveling is a difficult one, by now you should know that you aren't normal. We will help you survive on this road for the next three years. Then, you'll be on your own._

I began my life in the myths then. I learned how to fight the monsters that stalked me. I learned that there were gods, like Neptune and Jupiter as well as goddesses like Juno and Venus. most importantly, I learned how to fight, or at least I started to. A year after I appeared at the wolf house I learned who my true father was. Hades god of the dead, King of the Underworld and my father Hades, not Pluto.

Hades appeared at the wolf house himself and claimed me. Then he took me to the underworld. The wolves didn't put up a fight. They trained Roman demigods, Pluto is roman, Hades isn't. Lupa the head wolf said something about Greek demigods belonging to camp half blood. He replied something about belonging to the Underworld, then he pulled off the magic trick of the century and we appeared in front of a breath taking palace in what I presumed to be the Underworld.

Hades taught me and acted like he was my father. Apparently he never did that with any of his children before me. Anyways I grew up in his care. He showed me how to raise the dead and how to get rich quick. He never talked about his other children and when he did he didn't say much. I never met them either. I learned that of all of his children I was the most powerful.

He said he had a son named Nico that could raise the dead. He also had another daughter that could draw riches from the ground, but unlike mine hers were cursed.

I grew up without a mom, Persephone was the closest thing to a mom but Hades didn't like me hanging around her too much because she didn't like him. Their relationship was very weird. I could tell that he loved her with all his heart but Persephone didn't seem to care. Whenever Demeter came to pick her up for the summer Hades hid me away. When I was fifteen and Hades was dealing with Demeter and Persephone I slipped out of the castle and called a hell-hound one of the huge shadow traveling dogs of the underworld and took a look at the world above that I left so long ago.

It was strange, I left the US only seven years since I left, however it looked as though twenty passed. I mean no one was wearing the bell bottoms and disco hair styles I was used to. I'll admit that I liked the fashion I saw much better than the fashion that was in when I was seven. But it was all too strange. I stood in awe as I watched people go about their business. It wasn't until a woman came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders that I came back to reality. She herded me to a cafe and sat down at a small table outside.

"Je voudrais deux coca si'l vous plait Monsieur," she said to a nearby waiter. I knew what she said even though it wasn't in English; the only language other than bits of Greek that I knew I could speak. Maybe it was french.

"That's French right?" I asked timidly. It's not everyday that someone takes you to a cafe to get some soda. I already assumed that the lady sitting across from me was either a monster or some really friendly lady that took pity on me because I seemed so out of place. She was stunning, she was prettier than Persephone, and she was a goddess so that is saying something. She was blonde, and had fierce blue eyes that seemed to be able to read what was in your heart with just one glance and yet I think I saw her somewhere before.

"Hmm, I guess you may be my daughter after all... I thought you were with the Romans. I made sure you were at the Wolf house. I'm Venus roman goddess of love and your mother."

"You can't be... Hades is my father he is Greek and I'm only a demigod, I'm also not Roman." She smiled at my confusion.

"I know Hades took on a mortal form and neither of us knew who the other was when we met. I never regretted it though, not even when you were born. Your father has taught you for long enough, now you need to rejoin the world. Your destiny isn't something he can hide you from... he told you about your prophecy right?"

"He told me about prophecies, not that I had one," I said as the waiter set the two sodas down and Venus paid him.

"The fates found us the day you were born and said spouted a prophecy that predicted the end of the world. You might be the one that saves the world. I wish I knew the exact words but I forgot them, sorry."

"I guess you're lucky I'm here. Long time no see Venus." Hades said as he joined us.

_"The heroes of the dead and living take flight_

_demigods united Roman and Greek _

_saved by enemies thought to be gone_

_at the mortal goddess's last breath_

_love and death shall be unleashed_

_destroying the world in cold heat"_

"Well that's cheerful. It sounds like I'm saving some goddess... I think I'll pass. This is my first time being on the surface in years. I don't know anybody. I haven't even met any of my siblings. Why is the goddess in trouble anyways?"

"You are something that never should have happened Kat, mother and I believe that Ouranus is trying to come back into power. He was worse than the Titans. The evil acts that he did made what the Titans did look like parlor tricks. When the fates told the prophecy we sent you away to keep you safe for a while, we always kept an eye on you but we stayed out of the way until you started showing signs of power. She sent you to the wolf house then. I monitored your training. When Lupa started to wonder who your parents were I stepped in and took you to the Underworld for forty-oneish years. I slowed down your aging as well," Hades said.

"It's time you rejoin the world sweetie." She paused and looked around for someone. "Jupiter said he would send Jason here."

"I told everyone to just send the seven and Chiron. I ordered Nico to come as well."

"Maybe they are all coming in the ship, in which case they won't be able to get anywhere near Paris without being shot down by humans."

"There is Nico." Hades said looking at a kid with shaggy black hair, and sad dark brown eyes. We got up and walked over to him. "Nico where are the seven? We will do introductions later," Hades said formally.

"They took the ship and are just outside the city," he said hopefully. I recognized that look; it was the same one Hades wore when he was trying to please Persephone.

"Well you two are convinced that I'm supposed to lead some quest, and I'd just like some parents that aren't insane and to meet people so... I'll meet you there," I whistled for the hell-hound that took me here and waited as it came bounding up to my side. "You ride with me," I said to Nico.

"Why? Who are you anyways?" He asked wearily.

"All in good time." Instead of going outside of the city to meet the seven I went back to the Underworld near the gates Cerberus the three headed dog guarded and got off the hell-hound. I walked down to the river Styx and sat on the rocky beach. The Underworld was a pretty dark place, most of it was in black and white except for a few select places. It was also huge, Hades often complained about a lack of space mostly because it took work to keep expanding. I turned and looked over my shoulder at Nico who was still debating whether to come sit down next to me or get out of her. "Are you coming?"

"Depends are you going to answer my questions?"

"Some, I know more about you than you know of me... so why not. I'm Kat your half sister, Hades and Venus are my parents, Hades was in a mortal form when they had me. I live in the Underworld I guess, probably not much longer anyways. Can you tell me who the seven are?"

"Oh the seven, Hazel daughter of Pluto your half sister, Jason son of Jupiter, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Leo son of Hephaestus, Frank son of Mars, Percy son of Poseidon, and Annabeth daughter of Athena. They saved the world from the giants. We'd better go meet them, I am most definitely not Father's favorite child and I'll be blamed... so let's go."

"Fine." We got on a different Hell-hound because the one we rode earlier was practically falling over it was so tired we left the Underworld and appeared outside of Paris next to a very large ship.


	2. the seven

The ship resembled a pirate ship from the movies except for the bronze dragon head at the prow. The ship was quite breathtaking although the people were what my eyes settled on. None of them were amazing in my opinion. You could tell that not all of them liked each other but somehow they were all still acting like sane people and not at each other's throats; there had to be times though.

Hades and Venus were already there, they were talking to four of the seven. Off to the side there was a boy dealing with the ship and there was a boy and a girl tending a beautiful stallion. The girl was pulling drawing gold and other riches from the ground so I assumed that she was Hazel.

I got off the hell-hound and walked over to where Venus and Hades were talking to the four.

"Ahh here is my daughter, Kat. Kat this is Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper." Hades said.

"And I care why? No offense to you guys of course. I just seem to be surrounded by liars lately." I said, "Nico stop begging for attention, when you get you wish you didn't have it," I said to Nico who was looking at me as if I were insane. "Ladies, Ladies don't look so surprised I know how to fight with more than just a weapon, and I fight harder when I'm mad, and today has been a particularly terrible day."

"I like you." Said Piper I believe, she paused before she continued to look at the bewildered expressions on everybody's faces and she was able to because the other three had joined us somewhere during my speech. "What she has more fight than all of us? Come on Annabeth you're smart, surely you must realize that."

"Of course I realized that Piper, what I don't understand is why she is fighting right now, she doesn't know if we are enemies or friends," Annabeth said pointedly.

"Exactly, you get my point. I don't know any of you, yet I know that you and you fight a lot." I said pointing to Jason and Percy. "I also know that you love him more than you care to admit Annabeth." I said still pointing at Percy. "I also know that you two barely talk because she knows exactly what you feel." Pointing to Jason and Piper in turn. "And you, you might be one of the most powerful people here and you don't seem to care if you get stepped on and used like a doormat," I said looking at Frank.

"Calm down everyone," said a centaur as he walked down a ramp at the bottom of the ship. "Hades, Venus," he said nodding to them in greeting. "Is she the one in the prophecy?"

"Yes Chiron she is. She's my daughter as well as his. She will lead this quest she has the skills they'll need and she knows people well enough to keep everyone from tearing the ship apart."

"I guess we will take her to Rachel then, only she will know for certain. I'm Chiron I lead camp half-blood." He said addressing me finally.

"Kat... did you know, kidnapping was illegal in the 70's, how much do you want to bet that it's still illegal? I can go all day if I have to," I said narrowing my eyes at the centaur.

"You will go with them Kat, you can't run from your destiny. I've trained you long enough, go," Hades said and then he and Venus disappeared into thin air.

As they disappeared I took my ring off it was an old fashioned poison ring with a purple stone in the center. It was oval shaped and framed by silver coils. I wore it everywhere, simply because it went with all of my outfits and it was my weapon. It constantly shifted forms, connected to my thoughts to know what to shift into. As I took it off shift ass I liked to call it turned into a katana that was about as long as my arm. I held it to my side and waited for them to make the first move. I slowly moved shift so that the tip of the blade was touching the ground.

I felt the dead stir and tried to stealthily summon them. If Hades found out he would come back and we would be at square one again. Then they made their move I was thrown into the air by winds that weren't there before. I stood in the air for a moment until I was finally able to draw out a few of the dead. They rose from the surface and started to give those still on the ground hell.

Then some dude appeared in front of me. He wasn't solid, not in the least he was more like a memory, substantial but not real enough. He wasn't an old man, though he certainly wasn't from this century. His eyes were constantly shifting like the sky. Blue for midday, pink, orange, and purple for the sunset and sunrise and a deep purple, for the new dawn. They finally settled on a black flecked with the silver of the stars.

"Hello my dear, I'm Ouranos, I'll be your friend, enemy, leader, or follower, but first you must sing; sing for me my dear." All of the air in my lungs disappeared then as he lunged at me. I dropped shift and held on to my throat searching for air as the winds holding me up disappeared and as fast as he came Ouranos with them. I vaguely remember being caught by more winds and being rushed onto the boat before I blacked out.

# # #

I woke up and saw Nico and Hazel staring at me. I blinked a few times and got used to the feeling of air in my lungs before I tried to speak.

"What was that?" I asked as soon as I was able.

"That was a who not a what, Ouranos, he is making his return, and we believe that the quest you will lead will stop him." Chiron said as he wheeled himself out from behind a corner. He was no longer in his half human half horse form any longer.

"And I suppose we can't put it off for a year?"

"No we can't, I believe this will be probably the biggest quest we've ever seen... when you are well enough we will join the rest of the seven and talk about who is going where. Nico and Hazel will bring you to the main cabin in a few minutes and we will be at camp half blood in about an hour. Goodbye for now..." He rolled out of the room and then Nico, Hazel, and I were in the room alone.

"So what happened? I assume you made the dead return to the Underworld before anyone could raise a sword against them? What happened when Ouranos decided to have a little chat with me?"

"Yeah I made them return just as carefully as you summoned them. None of us wanted father to return... as for your chat with Ouranos... one second you were right in front of us the next the dead were popping out of the ground like ants. Hazel searched the Earth for you. Jason found you in the sky as you fell he caught you a few feet in the air. We brought you in here and you passed out," Nico said.

"Jason is the son of Jupiter right?" I asked.

"Yeah... and if you don't mind me asking...can you do anything else besides summon the dead?" Hazel asked reluctantly.

"I can pull riches from the ground like you, however they aren't cursed, I can also summon the dead like Nico, but Hades said he thinks I can summon more than Nico can."

"I have a theory about that, your Roman so your gift is of riches, and you're Greek and therefore you can summon and command the dead. I am both, and I can perform both... I don't know if I can do anything related to what the children of Venus and Aphrodite can but I do know people more than others."

"Well, that's what some really strong roman demigods descended from Venus can do. Tell what someone's feelings are and predict what they'll do because of them. You might be able to charm-speak as well. If you can, you just proved Piper, Nico, and I unnecessary."

"Have you two even heard the prophecy yet? The more demigods descended from Hades/Pluto the better. speaking of the prophecy let's go meet up with everyone."

I got off the bed and followed Nico and Hazel to where everyone was meeting. They were all seated except for Percy and Jason who seemed to be in a staring contest over the chair at the head of the table. I pulled out the chair they both wanted and sat down.

"Anyone have a piece of paper and a pen?" I asked as Percy and Jason stared at me shocked and just as Annabeth and Piper bursted out laughing soon followed by everyone else. Leo handed me a piece of paper and a pen and resumed laughing. I wrote down the prophecy that etched itself into my brain as soon as Hades spoke it. "I really don't know why they are so funny but here's the prophecy."

"Oh it's just the first time neither of them got what they want and the looks on their faces were hilarious." Frank said bashfully.

"Kat read the prophecy aloud please," Chiron said.

"The heroes of the dead and living take flight, demigods united Roman and Greek, saved by enemies thought to be gone, at the mortal goddess's last breath, love and death shall be unleashed, destroying the world in cold heat."

"Well that's cheerful," said Percy a few moments after I finished.

"Ok and do we save the world or not, Chiron all of the previous prophecies we've handled give us a clue to how we save the world. Are we supposed to?" Annabeth asked after pulling herself back from a separate dimension.

"This was told by the three fates correct? Before Apollo all of the prophecies were told by the fates, usually they gave even less information then they did now. Clearly your main enemy is Ouranos and you'll need the dead to help you on this quest. I think once we get to Camp Half Blood you should take a trip to the Underworld. Kat, Hazel, and Nico, it is obvious that you three need to be on that trip. You should try to find Arria, if you do tell her I need a favor, and Annabeth you need to be on that trip as well, bring Percy if you must, but get Luke, he might be able to help." As Chiron said that last name everyone who came from Greek blood minus Leo, Piper, Chiron and I, paled.

"Why?" Percy asked nervously after a minute of shock.

"He spent time in Cronus's head. Cronus took care of Ouranos a long time ago. The council, they haven't even met Ouranos. No one has in this room besides Kat has. No one will vote to raise Cronus, anyone that tries will be killed. What Cronus knows we have to know and quickly. Luke knowing is our best shot."

"Who is Luke? I mean please educate us on the person that might be joining our quest soon?" I asked tired of having no explanation.

"Son of Hermes and the demigod that sent Cronus back to Tartarus a few years ago. He also helped him rise... he was like my older brother. He died and is remembered as a hero... however his name will always be tarnished by the deeds he did to help him rise." Annabeth answered quietly.

"Well not to ruin the mushy gushy stuff but we are about a minute from camp and there is something off about the clouds and wind," Jason said...as the ship plummeted from the sky.


	3. Air Battle

Everyone was panicking, I heard Percy muttering something about too many children of the big three. Frank was saying something to himself about turning into a bird and Jason was deep in concentration during which Leo disappeared and we heard him giving orders to invisible people. I followed Leo as he headed towards the wheel at the back of the ship above deck.

"Jason any idea why we are falling. Festus is intact, it appears that the air is kicking us out!" Leo shouted nervously as he looked at a bunch of mechanical stuff.

"No idea Leo, I don't think it's my father, or Zeus." Jason yelled over the wind.

"Ouranos! It's Ouranos! Jason watch the sky pull attackers onto the ship, I'll take care of them, Leo put us over water for in case we do fall! Let's go people!" I shouted the commands and the beings rocking the boat, or Festus, came on the ship.I took shift off my finger and waited a second for it to grow into the katana I drew earlier.

"Kat these are Aurai, probably sent by Uranus. Get rid of them quickly, I'll help if I can." Jason shouted as what looked like a really weird horse slammed down onto the deck.

"Just get them on the ship? Someone will come and decide to be useful soon. Is there a set of arrows anywhere on this ship." I shouted as I turned the strange air horse into dust.

"Ask Annabeth, go find some I'll take care of the Aurai, be quick though!" Percy shouted as he surveyed the scene.I went back into the ship and found Annabeth giving people orders.

"If you're a fighter go and help Percy and Jason with the Aurai sent by Ouranos, otherwise do what Annabeth told you, and don't panic... Nico you look like you're about to pass out. Annabeth, Percy said you could get me some arrows?"

"Yeah follow me." She led me to a room down the hall. We stepped in and saw enough weapons to make a military leader cry. I grabbed a quiver full of arrows and made sure that they were celestial bronze tipped, while Annabeth took a bunch of knives. All of the blades in the room were made out of celestial bronze and all looked quite deadly.

"They're on deck. I told Jason to get them on the ship so Percy could rip them up. If you can throw those knives I'd get to a high spot and help Jason out so he can try to stop the ship from falling. It's a good thing we were up so high." I said as we walked to where the fight was still going on. She nodded when she saw the fight and moved to the front of the ship to help Percy out. The Aurai he was fighting took on the form of a war horse. Annabeth came up from behind it and quickly threw a knife at the horse. It connected and the horse disappeared into golden dust which blew away in the wind.

I went to the back of the ship as I turned shift into a bow. I stood behind Leo who was still dealing with the many buttons and gadgets and started firing off the arrows hitting a Aurai with every shot and each one fatal. I'm good with a bow, Hades trained me to be good with practically any weapon, and a bow and arrows were my favorite when I was little. I drew an arrow and started to aim for the Aurai off the ship, out of the way of the sword fighters. I took a few down and was about to fire my last arrow when I noticed a vague figure of a man in the clouds.

"Jason! Come here!" I yelled to the tornado outside the ship that was taking out every Aurai in its path that was Jason. In a flash he appeared next to me.

"What's up," he asked breathing hard.

"It's Ouranos. Can you take me close enough to fire a shot at him. I might be able to hit him now, but it won't be hard enough to do any damage." I said as I pointed to the vague figure that was Ouranos.

"Let's just fight him. I'll take care of it, the ship is slowing, Leo will be able to gain control and land it. Camp Half blood is below us."

"You are going to die son of Jupiter. He is older than Cronus, and much more immortal. He will crush you, the sky you know so well is his. He won't stop from reclaiming it just because there has been a slight change of command."

"Then wish me luck." He took off toward Ouranos before I could again comment how stupid he was being. I looked around for something that could get me close enough to Ouranos to shoot him and hopefully aid Jason. My eyes caught on another Aurai in the form of a war horse. I knew it was a bad idea, but certainly some idiot did it before, or at least something like it.

I picked up a piece of what used to be the ship and threw it at the Aurai and waited for it to charge. When it did I hoped on it's back. I grabbed onto it's mane and steered it towards Ouranos. The Aurai tried to buck me off and somewhere along the way I started to talk to it, it calmed down a little, but I still had a feeling that it would buck me off at the first chance it got. As we neared Ouranos and the floating form of Jason I let go of the mane and notched my last arrow. I released the arrow and watched it hit Ouranos above his heart.

As my arrow hit him the Aurai holing me in the air disappeared, and once again I was falling. I grabbed shift and changed it from a bow into a parachute. I held on as my arms felt they would be wrenched from their sockets and my fall slowed. It was sort of peaceful... until I heard a scream. I looked and saw Jason falling from the sky. I quickly put shift back into its ring form and leaned down to go and catch Jason.

"Hold on to me!" I shouted knowing that he most likely couldn't hear me. I turned shift back into a parachute and our fall slowed again. I looked around at the Greek architecture it was really neat. There was a big blue farmhouse near basketball and volley ball courts. I saw some strawberry fields on the other side of the blue house. "Where should we land?" I asked.

"Not the water."

"The water is probably the safest place to land though."

"It is until you are a child of the big three that isn't of Neptune."

"Why doesn't Poseidon like us. He hasn't even met me yet. If the gods are judging us right now because of our parents I don't want to help them."

"The gods judge us on who our parents are yes, however, here at the camps you are judged on how good you are at surviving, and of course how well you can fight with a sword or any assorted weapon. You'll be pretty popular. By the way where did you get your weapon? I know you can change it into a lot of stuff."

"It was a gift from my father, they are very rare I can change it into anything I've seen before. If I gave it to you now, you most likely wouldn't be able to get it out of it's ring form much less into a suitable weapon. It's all in the mind. By the way if we aren't going to try to aim for the water and you can't pull off some trick in the air to get us down safely where are we going to land?"

"Try for the volleyball court? I have no idea where to land I haven't been here in a long time. And no, I can't pull some air trick to get us down safer."

"K I'll try." As I said this some idiot shot an arrow from the ground and put a whole in the parachute so it changed back into a ring and appeared on my finger. "Never mind can you try some air trick?" I said as our fall picked up again.

"I'll try all you want, it won't be effective."

"That sounds like a you problem. I'll meet you on the ground. We were maybe a hundred feet from the ground and in a few seconds trees we would have to dodge some trees. I took shift off my finger and turned it into a claw shot I saw a tree towards the edge of the woods. Then I shot it at a tree branch on the trere and held on and drew the rope in as I came closer to the ground.I was just about to hit the ground when the rope on the claw shot caught me and I went back into the air and started swinging back and forth. I finally slowed down enough to safely jump off and turn shift back into a ring as I landed.

I landed with my arms in the air in a tada pose. I took gymnastics when I lived with some foster parents and was never able to break the habit. A second after I landed I noticed the crowd I attracted, there were about twenty people watching me, and most of them had weapons drawn. In another second there were ten of the dead pulled up from the underworld surrounding me with various weapons. I watched as practically all of the peoples eyes widened and I smiled knowing I was surrounded in an aura of death. I changed shift into a sword made from Stygian ice found in the underworld knowing that I might just scare them away. I mentally commanded the dead to take a step forward and watched half of them bolt the other half were about to follow when some weird guy in a leopard shirt walked up.

"Calm down children! Curse Chiron for leaving me to take care of the demigods. Now Kaley what is going on here?" He asked a tough looking girl that looked like she was headed for the military, her hair was in a bun instead of a braid though.

"It's Clarisse sir, we were going to hunt down the loose hell-hound in the woods and saw her parachuting. No one recognized her so James shot her down, we were about to take her to the big house but she's a daughter of Hades and she summoned the dead."

"Kat! Kat are you dead?" Jason yelled as he came out of the woods fifteen feet away.

"Yeah Kat died and I'm her identical twin sister that happens to be very mad at the freaking archer that shot her down. Oh and by the way, I don't take kindly to those that think they can control me, they can't." I said sarcastically narrowing my eyes at the dude in the leopard shirt and the girl called Clarisse.

"Whatever, hey people long time no see. Wait are you Bacchus?" Jason said as he walked through the crowd that started to reform

"Hey Jason! Long time no see. It's Dionysus, Greek camp, Greek form." Said some kid towards the back of the crowd.

"I'd think wisely before you challenge me daughter of Hades," Dionysus said looking me in the eye. His eyes held the world's insanity in them. The sane people and what they could turn into. It was terrifying.

"I did, and it'll take a whole lot more than just a glimpse at what I could be like to make me back down." I said determinedly.

"What I just did should have driven you insane... you aren't just a half-blood or a human are you?" He mused.

"She's also a daughter of Venus." Jason piped in. Dionysus looked at me for an explanation.

"Hades was in a mortal form, I'm guessing he got tired of the lack of love given to him by Persephone. I know they didn't know that the other was an immortal. My name is Kat by the way."

"Oh so you're the new hero of the century. Now make your subjects return to where they came from and everyone put your weapons away. You follow me to the big house. You too, son of Jupiter." Then Jason and I fell into step behind Dionysus as he headed to the blue farmhouse.


	4. Contests

"Are they still falling?" I asked Jason as we walked to the big house.

"No Leo was able to stop it they'll land in about ten minutes at most."

"What are we supposed to do till then?"

"Hang out and not get on Dionysus's nerves, ask around and see if anyone knows anyone we should get to help us on the quest. Pretty much anything. You should show the Hephaestus cabin your weapon they might be able to make some prototypes of it."

"Jeez, I know my weapon is amazing but it is mine. I don't want random demigods running around with stupid copies of it."

"I assume Chiron is on that thing Max built, they'll be landing soon?" Dionysus said in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Yes to both questions." Jason answered.

"Get me when the old horse gets here, till then, I don't care." Then he disappeared in a purple mist that smelled like wine.

"Let's go to the arena. I want to see how good you are with that thing."

"Choose a weapon I'll kick your but with whatever one you choose." I said as we turned and walked to the arena.

"Mace?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No, not really," he said as we arrived.

I changed shift into a mace and held it to the side and moved to a set of dummies. I knocked the heads off of all of them with one swing. Then I turned to where Jason was standing in front of his own pair of dummies. He swung his sword and decapitated the both of them.

"Want me to summon some moving dummies? These are kind of boring." I said as he finished them off.

"How about you change that mace into a weapon that isn't as likely to take off my head and we'll spare."

"Hey you wanted me to use a mace. What weapon do you want me to use?"

"How good are you with that sword you had earlier?"

"The katana or the one made from Stygian iron? I'm good with both."

"The katana, I've seen what happens if you get hit with the Stygian iron and it's not pretty. It's made of celestial bronze right?"

"Of course it is." I said as the mace changed into my favorite sword. The katana, and even though it was styled and used by ancient Japanese warriors it fit in great with my Greek and roman style of fighting. The bonus being carved into the hilt and the blade, the story of the Underworld. "Rules are only try to disarm your opponent no purposely trying to harm them."

"And no using extra god-given talents. I can't kill the dead."

"Oh boo hoo, that means no moving the fight to the air as well. You ready?"

"Yeah." As he said that he came at me and I blocked a strike that would've made my knees buckle if not blocked. He lunged towards me and I rolled behind him and kicked his sword arm so that he dropped his weapon. I quickly picked it up and pointed them at him as he turned around to face me. "Hey I wasn't ready!"

"You made the the first move." I said smiling as I tossed him his sword.

"Let's go again. This time will be different. You can start whenever your ready."

I lunged and hit his sword down and twisted it so he would drop it. We watched as it clattered to the floor his face a mask of shock, while I just smiled. Then we heard clapping and we turned t see the audience that had gathered. I was so shocked shift turned back into a ring.

"Hey Darren. I bet you Kat can beat you in an archery contest!" Jason yelled to some guy that said something about me kicking his sorry but.

"You're on."

"Hey, stop volunteering me for stuff. Who are you?" I asked the new guy.

"Darren James, son of Apollo, and apparently best archer here." He said with slight arrogance and an easy smile. He was cute and he looked like a stereotypical beach boy.

"Well Darren James are you the archer that shot me out of the sky?"

"Yeah sorry bout that." He said kind of lazily.

"Then I guess you are just looking to get your but kicked then. Jason where is the archery range? Unless of course Darren you're afraid to get beaten by a daughter of Hades?" I challenged.

"Who's saying I'll be beaten?"

"Well your dad is the god of prophecies, you should know how this is going to end."

"Then you may want to rethink that challenge, I'd hate to be the one that ruins your winning streak."

"I won't ruin it."

"Then come on the archery range is this way."

We walked to the archery range and I changed shift back into the bow I used earlier and lined up with Darren thirty yards away from the target. I pulled out an arrow from the quiver on his back. I let him take his shot which flew and landed just below the center of the target. I notched the arrow and drew back, then I let the arrow fly and watched as it hit the center of the target.

He took another shot and this one hit the center of the target. I grabbed another arrow turned away from the target. I aimed at the target and when I felt sure of it I let the arrow loose and turned around and found the arrow I previously shot split by the one I just shot.

"Neat trick. I'd love to see you do it again." Darren said as he saw a crowd gather to watch. Is there any entertainment at this camp or am I just that interesting.

"Sure but I'd love to see you try. You might be able to get it at ten yards, but thirty? You are not that good. I was trained by a god, he is no Apollo but..." I said as I fired another arrow over my shoulder. The arrow split the other arrow I fired over my shoulder and I heard the gasps from the crowd. Then turned and watched Darren let his shot go. It didn't even come close to the target.

Darren muttered something in Greek, probably a curse and went storming off who knows where. Then Clarisse came up and told us that the ship landed. Then Jason and I took off to the ship following Clarisse.

"Hey Kat, we are playing capture the flag today, do you, Nico, and Hazel want to be on our team? Jason your welcome to join us too. Right now it is Ares, Apollo, and Aphrodite cabins against Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hestia cabins."

"I can only speak for myself, so I'll talk to Hazel and Nice and then get back to you. Thanks for the offer."

"Take the offer now or don't take it at all." She said seriously.

"Umm Clarisse not that I don't doubt it'll be a good game but, it sounds like you'll get your but kicked, I mean Mithera, and Vulcan on the same team?" Jason questioned.

"We'll take you down Jason. Mark my words." Clarisse said as she stormed off.

When we got to the ship everyone was getting off. I told Chiron Dionysus was looking for him and walked over to where Nico was talking to Percy, Annabeth, and a few other campers.

"Hey what's up?" I asked once I got over there.

"Capture the flag is tomorrow. Caleb was just telling me about the teams. Do you Nico and Hazel want to be on our team?" Annabeth asked.

"Clarisse asked me earlier I didn't answer her. Nico it's up to you and Hazel, but personally I don't think I'll be able to work with the Apollo cabin. Darren what's his face is an arrogant fool who made the stupid decision to shoot me down. He should be lucky I didn't 'miss' the target and hit him."

"Yeah Annabeth we'll be on your team." Nico said as we heard a horn go off in the distance.

"That's not the dinner horn... it kind of sounds like the Hunters. Frank, can you see where the horn is coming from." Percy shouted to where Frank was talking to Hazel. Frank yelled something back and went running he jumped off the ground and turned into an eagle and went flying off to look for the source of the horn. I looked for a minute and got over my amazement pretty quickly, probably because I've seen weirder things.

We waited a minute until Frank came back, by then Jason and Piper joined us after not seeing each other for an hour and Hazel walked over as well. Leo was dealing with stuff on the ship along with a few people from his cabin.

"It's the hunters," Frank confirmed as he landed and changed back into a person. Annabeth cursed in Greek and Jason brightened up a bit.

"Ok someone clue me in, why are you cursing and why do you look like you just won a million bucks?" I asked.

"I'm mad because we would have really kicked Ares's cabin and Apollo's cabins buts tomorrow. Jason is happy because he'll see his sister Thalia."

"Am I missing something why can't we kick their buts?" I asked still not getting why Annabeth looked like she could kill a puppy.

"Oh yeah you only just came from the Underworld. Every time the Hunters of Artemis come to Camp Half Blood we play a 'friendly' game of capture the flag. Usually they win." Percy explained.

"Well they won't win this time. Wanna know why?" I said.

"Sure," Frank said cheerfully.

"Athena cabin is going to make an unbeatable battle strategy. Hephaestus cabin is going to make some great weapons. Percy will make the line impossible for the Hunters to cross once they get to our side. Nico and I will supply extra guards. Hazel will make the Flag unreachable. We will kick some ass. Pardon my french." I said confidently.

"Whatever you say. Let's go meet them. Wait Jason, don't let Thalia see you. We will tell her you died and make sure she sees you during the game tomorrow. Jason can you go tell Chiron so he won't give us away, and don't let Thalia see you," Annabeth said.

Then we followed Annabeth to a huge pine tree on top of a hill. There was a dragon wrapped around the tree but it was the mass of girls in front of the dragon that caught my attention. They were all wearing silver and carrying bows and quivers stocked with arrows. A girl about twelve stepped forward to meet us she had auburn hair and was about medium height, her eyes were just the right shade of moonlight.

"Hello heroes, nice to see you again." As she looked us over her eyes settling on me. "I haven't met you. Who are you? May I ask?"

"I'm Kat daughter of Hades."

"Hmm... maybe he wasn't the only one to break that deal...Anyways Percy make sure my Hunters get settled in. I'll only be gone a day or two but I have business I need to attend to and it isn't something they can help me with."

"Wait you're Artemis? Hades said that I somehow inherited your talent with a bow. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as Chiron came trotting up the hill.

"Hello Lady Artemis, girls." He said as he joined us acknowledging us with a nod. "I see you've met Kat and the seven minus Jason plus Nico. They'll be on the new quest, apparently we can't catch a break from saving the world from some new evil."

"May I ask why Kat is leading? I mean, Hades doesn't usually lead?" She asked carefully.

"I'm also a daughter of Venus. Hades was in a mortal form and neither of them knew the other was a god. Apparently unlike my father I know people."

"Well then before I leave I need to talk to you and Chiron, I would talk to Dionysus but we all know how much he doesn't want to be here. Thalia bring the Hunters to cabin eight. You can catch up with your friends on the way there." I smiled and followed Chiron and Artemis to the big house.


	5. the sun and the moon

"I'll get right to the point. You'll need a representative from each major God or Goddess on this quest. It doesn't matter if they are Roman or Greek. For my representative you'll need to get Zoe Nightshade from the Underworld," Artemis said as we sat down in the big house. Chiron was in his wheelchair form again.

"How did she die? If you don't mind my asking," I said.

"She died a hero's death fighting her father, Atlas. Percy and Thalia should know her pretty well. She was my first lieutenant before Thalia was."

"How are we going to figure out who is going on the quest then?" I asked.

"I'd suggest a trip to Olympus, or to your oracle before you go down to the Underworld, and with that I'm out of here. Take care of my Hunters Chiron, and good luck to you Kat." With that Artemis disappeared in a brilliant flash of silvery light.

"Kat why don't you go and get settled in cabin thirteen. It's not with the other cabins, but there is a trail leading to it off the main cabins. If you get lost just ask a camper and they'll show you. You can also stay in the Aphrodite cabin because of your mother... but it is a Greek camp." Chiron said a minute later.

"Kk thanks Chiron... wait there is a line in the prophecy that's been bugging me. The one about the mortal goddess...what do you think it means?"

"I believe whoever this mortal goddess is will be the key to the survival or death of the gods." He answered carefully.

"Who do you think she is? I mean it seems that if she dies the world will end. I think we have to find her and keep her far away from Ouranos. Is that the quest?"

"My dear, we know who the mortal goddess is. If you think about it you do too. She would have to come from a god and a goddess, but still be able to die." He asked like he was surprised I didn't already figure it out.

"Damn, I knew it." I said under my breath. "I'm not going to not fight Ouranos Chiron. I didn't want to be leading this quest but now that I am. I don't back down from a fight. The line before that, you know what that means too don't you?"

"If what I believe is right there is no wonder this is the biggest quest we've ever seen. Now run along." I made a face at that last part and walked away to the ship.

* * *

An hour or two later I was settled into Hades cabin and hanging out with Hazel and Nico. We were discussing what we would do when we went down and looked for the souls of the heroes that would join us.

"Well tomorrow we will have to make a short trip to Olympus. Artemis explained that there will need to be a representative from each major god or goddess. She asked us to get some girl named Zoe Nightshade for her representative." I said.

"She was friends with my sister Bianca. She died on the same quest my sister died on." Nico said solemnly.

"Was it hard to bring Hazel back to the world of the living and were there any after effects on you Hazel?"

"There weren't many actually, I had really bad nightmares about my death but other than that not really."

"It was weird bringing her back. Once she was back here it took her a while to become solid, but she did eventually."

"How long?"

"Maybe a day or two." I frowned and sunk into thought for a moment. "How will we get them all out? If we take Charon's ship, it'll take forever to get back here without causing too much attention and we will need the ship."

"We could just ride a bunch of hell-hounds out." Hazel suggested I nodded.

"Yeah then if we have to pick up anyone at the Roman camp Hazel and I can make a short stop. What time is it?"

"About four thirty."

What time is dinner at?"

"Five." Nico answered.

"Well let's go see if anyone wants to skip dinner and come with us to Olympus for an interview with the gods."

"Kay let's go," Nico said as he lead us out of the cabin and back to the main U of cabins. My favorite cabin was the Apollo one. It was so bright and golden like the sun itself you burned your eyes looking at it. I may not like Darren but his Dad does have style.

"Yo Percy, Annabeth!" Nico yelled as he spotted them sitting down on the steps in front of Poseidon cabin.

"What's up?" He asked as we walked over.

"We are going to skip dinner and interview some major gods on Olympus wanna come?" I asked.

"Uhm sure why not?" Annabeth said. "I'll go tell Chiron, get Frank, and Piper to come. Have Thalia come too, but not Jason, h's going to be our secret weapon t capture the flag tomorrow."

"Sure thing, I'll go get Frank." Hazel said as she skipped off towards Ares cabin.

"I'll find Piper." Nico said as he walked toward Aphrodite cabin.

"Guess I get Thalia. Any idea where she is?" I asked them as they got up.

"I think I saw her at the sword arena, if you spare her let her beat you. The whole camp already knows you kicked Darren's but at archery as well as Jason's with sword work but let her think she is better than you. Let's go into capture the flag as underdogs." Annabeth said.

"Kay, I'll meet you at the big house." I said as I walked to the sword arena.

I walked into the arena and saw a girl that looked about eighteen tearing dummies apart with a spear and a scary looking shield.

"Hey are you Thalia?" I asked as I got closer to her.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"I'm Kat, there are a few of us going to Olympus to interview some major gods. Percy and Annabeth wanted you to come with if you want?"

"Sure I need a distraction."

"Hey I'm sorry about your brother. I never really met him but it sounds like he was pretty cool." My dad also taught me how to lie until I could fool him. She nodded grimly and we walked to the big house to meet up with Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy.

* * *

Long story short, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and I piled into a creeper van. You know the vans that are all white and don't have windows in the back. Well most of us were just freaked out and scared for our lives because Chiron tried to convince us to go tomorrow by saying Argus had the night off and would drive us tomorrow. That's when Percy volunteered to drive.

"Ok, Percy I can't drive yet and I still think I'd be doing a better job than you are right now," Nico said as he clutched a handle above his head with a death grip. To be fair he wasn't the worst driver out there, but he definitely didn't pass a driver's test yet.

"Well all he has to do is park, because we are near enough to walk. Jeez I love these smartphones. No one tell Chiron otherwise but I lost his smartphone," I said.

"Well it's New York City so... who votes we leave Percy and go to Olympus while he stays in the van?" Thalia asked and we all raised our hands jokingly.

In what seemed like an hour later we finally found a parking space and walked into the lobby of the empire state building. We walked up to the reception desk and talked to some idiot who thought he had power.

"600th floor please," Percy said as we got to the desk.

"No such thing kid," the man said not looking up from his paper.

"I really think you should let us up, when I get mad the dead start popping out of the ground like daisies. I don't think that would help business now would it?" I said as I threw a little bit of the aura that only children of the Lord of the dead can muster up. His eyes widened as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Make sure no one else is in the elevator," he said as he finally handed over a key card. We went and got in an elevator and Percy inserted the card and pressed the 600 floor button that popped up.

"You know you don't have to show off how much power you've got every chance you get," Annabeth said once the elevator started climbing. I shrugged.

"It's what my father taught me. It's all about how you carry yourself, practically every demigod has an aura, how strong it is.. well that's up to the demigod; if they learn to control theirs."

The bell dinged signaling our floor and we all got out. Mt Olympus was beautiful. It was other worldly (yeah I know it's a bad pun but it doesn't make it any less true). Annabeth started spouting off facts and I kind of just zoned out. There were a bunch of people wandering about from shop to shop, minor gods probably. Some guy walked up with shaggy blond hair, sun-kissed skin, and eyes as blue as the sky, he was gorgeous.

"Hey guys fancy seeing you here. What's up?" He looked us all over, his eyes settled on me last. "I don't know you. Why don't I know you? I know everybody! I'm the god of prophecies, I'm supposed to know things!"

"I'm Kat, and your prophecies have not dictated my life yet, you shouldn't know me." He nodded and seemed out of it for a moment.

"Ahh you're the one who beat my son at an archery competition. Who is your parent?"

"Roman or Greek?" As I said this his eyes widened in recognition.

"You're Hades and Venus's daughter!"

"In the flesh, now, a few of us are going on a little quest and we need a representative from each major god and goddess. who's your pick?" He smiled.

"You'll need Candra. He is roman and dead, but perfect for this quest, he died a hero's death if that helps. Give him this when you find him and you will, he will know what to do," he said as he handed me a folded up piece of paper. "I'll see you soon." When he left he was full of indecision, I let it pass and tried to ignore the fact that I was snooping on his emotions, which I'm not that good at. I usually know what people are feeling by how they are acting, I notice things that most people don't, I can read my father very easily because he raised me. With Apollo, I just knew, I wasn't looking for any signs, it's kind of like I just knew what he was feeling, like we had a connection. Or I just didn't have enough sleep in the past couple days and I was hallucinating.

Annabeth started to lead the way to the throne room. I walked up to where Percy was talking to Annabeth toward the front of our group.

"So how much is your Dad, and Zeus, not going to like me?" I asked and Thalia walked up when she heard her Dad's name.

"My Dad probably won't be too bad. But don't be afraid if he doesn't come up and talk to you," Percy said.

"My Dad is really scary. I know he doesn't really like Percy, and Nico just keeps a really low profile." Thalia said.

"And your Mother Annabeth? Will I get in trouble because I got my education from dead people and only just found out what a smartphone is? I'm not that strategic either."

"Who knows, I wouldn't make an enemy out of her. Seaweed brain here is enemies with half of the council, at least he is wise enough to not make an enemy out of Athena."

"Hey!" Percy said. Annabeth and Percy started arguing and Thalia and I fell into stride next to each other as we walked to the palace of the gods. She went through a lot in the past few days you could tell by the way she walked, shoulders slumped like she was holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. Maybe I'll try to get Annabeth to let Thalia know that Jason is alive before capture the flag, and by before I mean today.


	6. The Olympians

We finally reached the palace of the gods and walked into the magnificent throne room. There were twelve Olympians in their thrones including Hades who was sitting in a throne made of obsidian carved with scenes from the underworld. Artemis was the only one missing. Everyone watched as we entered. i nodded to each Olympian as we passed them. Hades looked pleased, Apollo winked at me, Athena surveyed us all looking for weaknesses maybe. Zeus watched Thalia with pride. Overall most of the Olympians were resigned.

"Greetings from camp half-blood." I said with confidence. "I'm Kat, and you know them. So let's get down to business, we need a representative of each of you, dead or alive."

"I don't think that you are king of the gods now are you? Since you aren't stop running my meetings." Zeus said as he stared me down like he was going to shoot me with a thousand volts. I've seen scarier things though and he knew he needed me. I smiled.

"You won't kill me. If you kill me Ouranos will rise and what did the prophecy say exactly? Destroy the world with cold heat? Simply because I stopped breathing, who would you have accompany us on this quest?"

"I don't believe it is very wise to antagonize the king of the gods. My daughter Annabeth is going, she'll teach you some respect." Athena said.

"Pardon me for not showing any respect... but you've managed to bring three powerful enemies down on you in the past sixteen years. I'd say you lost your touch."

"I like this one she's got fire, my son Frank will join you," Ares said.

"Chiron has told you who must join you as my representative. Find my son Luke, he might be able to get you some answers, try Elysium." Hermes said carefully.

"I must think about who shall represent me on this quest I'll get back to you soon," Hera said in a motherly tone as Annabeth scowled at her.

"Hmm Helen would be good on this trip." Zeus thought aloud.

"She starts too many wars and that's coming from me," Ares said sarcastically.

"Then Thalia of course, Helen is a bit peculiar." Zeus concluded.

"Percy will go with you, understand this will be no swim in the sea, especially with so many children of Zeus, Hades, and I."

"Leo Valdez," Hephaestus said gruffly.

"Why don't you bring my daughter Arria, roman and dead. She'll love my new wheat cereal!" Demeter said with excitement. I smiled awkwardly and looked at Aphrodite. In my opinion she wasn't as subtle as she is in her Roman form but there is no doubt that she is beautiful, she was just a bit fake. If I took a tissue to her face, I'd walk away leaving behind a totally different person.

"You'll need Piper, you don't need to represent one of us because you are representing all of us, our Roman and Greek forms. That is why you are so necessary, you'll bring everyone together and hopefully keep them from tearing each other apart," she said smartly as everyone on the council looked at her shocked.

"Oh come on! Please tell me you didn't have everyone thinking you were some dumb blonde, and please tell me that at least one of you thought she wasn't the stereotypical pretty blonde captain of the cheer leading squad but a total blonde at heart!" I said just as shocked at the council.

"You are not as rash as I thought you to be." Athena said eyeing me again suspiciously.

"Find my daughter Rosalia, she is very good at magic and died saving good people dear," Hestia said kindly.

"Take a walk with me before you leave my dear,"Hera said as she got up from her throne next to Zeus's and shrunk to her normal size. She motioned for me to follow, and I looked back at Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Hazel. Annabeth looked worried and Percy was trying to comfort her. So naturally I followed Hera through the many hallways and rooms of the palace of the gods. She stopped at one room and walked out onto the balcony that overlooked Manhattan. "Your father trained you to be a lot like him."

"Is that a bad thing? He always gets a lot of bad rep, but at the end of the day, he took the job that needed to be filled, the job no one wanted. He fell in love with a woman that toys with him like he is a barbie doll and is stuck with the bad guy rep because his only friends are the dead. He gave up any chance to be popular with the people when he took the nice guy approach. Excuse me for not taking that as an insult, and I'm nothing like him, I'm stronger and won't let anyone walk on me like a stupid welcome mat, and I don't care if it kills me." She thought that over for a moment.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, I pulled you aside to warn you. This quest will take a lot, you will have to get your hands dirty, and you will need to speak to Cronus, you may end up needing his help. If I'm right you will have to save the world from both threats before my husband thinks for a second that he shouldn't kill you and take Jason on your quest, he'll represent me. Remember were your loyalty lies. It will be tested quite often." Then she disappeared i a golden flash and left me to find my way back to the throne room. I opened the door and took a step out of the room not really looking where I was going and hit an immortal wall. Anyway caught unprepared I fell down and shift turned into my katana before I hit the ground.

"Does anybody watch where they're going!" I said murderously, that's a thing with me, I tend to feel invincible. Even if I'm standing in front of someone that can smush me like a bug.

"Woah, sorry! Now put the sword away it's just me," Apollo said.

"Don't you have someone else to bother? I can't be that interesting."

"On the contrary I find you very interesting. I can't seem to read your mind or even have a hint of your future. I'm used to knowing things."

"Funny I know more about you than I normally do about people."

"And what might that be," he said challenging me with his bright blue sparkling eyes as he helped me up and shift turned back into a ring.

"You tend to try to charm everyone you meet with the exception of maybe your closest family to a point in which I'm surprised your cabin isn't bigger. I also know that you tend to fall in love with practically everyone when you go out for a stroll in the mortal world you attend a high school for a week, break a girl's heart leave her with a demigod. But you're a nice guy and you'll still make sure she's okay throughout her life, maybe you will go visit them every once in a while. You'll accidentally give her time to fall for you again and they'll take your presence like catnip. But you can't stay of course, and that'll break their hearts when you have to leave. But you don't notice because you have to deal with practically every problem that might occur. You may be a nice guy Apollo, but out of all of the gods and goddesses with maybe the exception of Aphrodite, you are the heart breaker."

"Ouch."

"I also know that, that didn't hurt your feelings. I know that you never realized that about yourself, and you are glad you finally did simply because you are a good guy underneath all the heart break."

"Can you read my mind?" He asked mischievously.

"Right now I'm kind of glad I can't. Besides a mind should be let alone, left to explain stuff to itself. I think it's unfair to strip someone of their mind and know all their secrets that aren't right in front of you."

"Well, we'll see each other again soon. Watch the sunrise, whenever you need me, I suppose I'll find you if you watch it set as well. Watch it rise tomorrow morning, you know everything about me and I know almost nothing about you. I'd like to change that."

"How early? We are taking a trip to the underworld and I'll need to be on it."

"I hope you don't mind getting up at 5 am." I rolled my eyes as he opened the door to the throne room, "Your Dad is the only one left, everyone left soon after you and Hera went on your walk." I walked through the door and turned to see Apollo watching me, he blushed and disappeared with a blast of golden light. I turned back around and walked into the throne room blood rushing to my cheeks. Hades frowned when he saw me, no doubt he heard me and Apollo. I don't know if he was protective of Nico or Hazel but he sure was protective of me.

"I sent your friends outside. This necklace will allow you to travel with others throughout the Underworld, along as in and out of the Underworld and here is a list of the representatives and where you should find them.. Take as few people as possible. You'll need to take Hazel and Nico, sadly you will need Chase and Jackson. Be careful my dear daughter, and always carry shift with you. Remember, because you have the necklace you can travel like you do in the Underworld up here. Not with many people like you can in the Underworld but you can travel. It may save your life. Now you'd better get going. And stop looking at us gods when we travel, most of us are really lazy and turn into our divine forms because they never bothered to learn how to travel." With that he disappeared in his aura of death that made mine look like an aura of life.

I walked towards the doors leading out of the palace of the gods and set my hand on the door and looked over my shoulder one last time. I looked at the now perfect U since Hades's throne disappeared when he did. I saw the throne made of seashells that was Aphrodite's, the silver one that belonged to Artemis, but my eyes stopped at Apollo's throne. It was made of a gold that seemed to be the sun itself, just as Artemis's seemed to be the moon. It seemed to know that I was looking at it and shined even brighter. I sighed and stepped out of the palace of the gods. I barely took two steps out of the palace before Annabeth was on me.

"Oh thank gods you didn't turn you into a cow!" She said full of relief.

"What how did I almost get turned into a cow?"

"Hera is a fan of cows, its a wonder why Annabeth hasn't been turned into one yet, I'm enemies with Ares, she is enemies with Hera," Percy explained.

"Percy we all know that Mars is not a big fan of yours," Frank said pointedly.

"Yeah, no need to brag," Hazel said.

"Who is representing Hera Kat? She told you didn't she?" Thalia asked, I smiled wryly.

"Annabeth you tell her the whole story before I do."

"Jason isn't really dead, he was going to be our secret weapon but I guess it is sort of impossible now since he is representing Hera." Thalia gave Annabeth an award winning mimic of the 'I'm going to smite you' stare Zeus gave me earlier.

"Okay now that that's over with, tomorrow morning, Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, and I are taking a trip to the Underworld to round up the heroes."

"How are we getting there and out?" Nico asked amused.

"Do you know how to travel in the Underworld?"

"No Dad never had the chance to teach me."

"I'll teach you and Hazel then. Hades just gave me this necklace I'll be able to travel with many people as well as in and out of the Underworld with multiple people."

"Okay where do we want to eat, we missed dinner at camp. We can talk strategy and Percy and Annabeth can tell us about anyone that you're bringing back." Frank said as we reached the elevator.

"Let's go to Friendly's, I haven't had a decent burger in a while," Percy said.

"What's Friendly's?" Hazel and I asked as the elevator doors closed and we descended back to the mortal world.


	7. Thalia gets stabbed by a boar

"Table for seven," Annabeth said as we walked into Friendly's. It took us about an hour until we found one but at least we were half way back to camp.

"Make that eight," said some really tall guy in a suit with warm gray eyes. Percy went rigid and everyone made a move to draw their weapons. "Oh calm down, I bear no ill feelings toward you heroes, in fact I come as a possible benefactor on your quest."

"Okay, now what do you really want Prometheus?" Annabeth asked sharply.

"Daughter of Athena you should be smart enough to know how wise accepting my help would be." He said as his eyes flared. I surveyed everyone.

"How about a little deal? You buy us food because something tells me they won't accept gold straight from the ground, and we might hear you out?" I said eyeing him suspiciously and making sure he knows we don't trust him.

"Ah so you're the new girl. What a treasure. Don't worry heroes even a titan doesn't wish to see the world end."

"Right this way," said a perky red haired waitress, totally oblivious to the little clash. I motioned for the titan to go first and followed a few paces behind, everyone else followed.

"This fight you are all walking into will be a bloodbath if you don't know how Ouranos works, and sadly the only way to figure that out is by asking Cronus. There is a reason there are so many people on this quest." He said once we sat down at a table and started looking over the menu.

"Thank you, so much Einstein," I said with mock gratefulness.

"Sorry, we are in no way going to release Cronus or even talk to him, he's deep in Tartarus and even if we wanted to there is no way we would be able to." I looked down at the menu as Annabeth said this. I know where he is and I know what I'd have to do to release him. I also knew that he knows I know how. He looked at me and paused he opened his mouth like he was about to call me out but was thankfully interrupted by the perky waitress.

We placed our orders and I zoned out as Prometheus rambled on about a bunch of stuff I couldn't care less about at the moment. Our food finally came and I enjoyed my burger and milkshake. Dessert soon followed and then Prometheus disappeared after completing his promise of paying. We got into the van and drove back to camp.

"You know where he is don't you?" Annabeth asked me quietly.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Yes, I also know how to free him. My Dad doesn't know. At least I think he doesn't."

"Who knows?"

"Do you think that your friend Luke will come through?"

"I don't know, once he sided with Cronus, we never talked as friends really."

"Will he try to help though."

"Yeah he died saving the world from Cronus, he did the right thing in the end." Thalia, Percy, and Nico nodded solemnly like his death was a big deal. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I watched death happen for most of my life and I saw a decent amount of the dead stand waiting for something to happen, death no longer phased me.

* * *

We all knew that Percy would crash the van. I guess we were all relieved when it was only five miles away, but it was still five miles away, and we were all wondering why Percy swerved off the road when no one was around.

"Guys I'll go get Argus and another van from camp. Try not to attract any attention. I'll try not to be long." I said as we stared at the wreck, he swerved off the road and into a tree

I thought of the deck that stood around the outside of the big house I imagined slipping away from this place and standing on the wooden deck. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and was at the bottom of the stairs leading to the deck of the big house. It wasn't right on the deck where I wanted but it was still accurate enough to make me happy. I'd get better it took me at least a month to learn how to travel in the Underworld and at least a year to have spot on aim. It was easier in the Underworld because you didn't have to count what was living and what wasn't. The lines between the living and the dead are practically invisible in the Underworld, so it doesn't matter who is alive and who is dead.

"Oh you again, didn't you leave on that quest yet?" Said an annoyed god of wine and festivities.

"No, Percy crashed the car on the way back here, I'm here to get Argus? Annabeth said to ask Argus to come pick them up. By the way, you never told us who you wanted to come on this quest as a representative."

"Lucy have you ever heard of Theseus? He was a son of Poseidon, and he broke my wife's heart a long time ago. He is an arrogant fool, he was never fit to rule Athens. That upstart that saved those poor people from him will forever have my gratitude, I'll let you in on a little secret; Jackson gave me hope. Hope that all heroes aren't the same. I hate it, you are going to need to find Theseus. Maybe you'll teach him some manners."

"With all do respect, first of all my name's Kat,, and second of all, there are already enough arrogant fools going on this quest and there is no doubt that we will run into even more stupid people. I never wanted to meet Theseus. I always pictured him as the guy who wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Theseus is going, simply because I don't think heroes are decent people worth saving, you could all use a bit of madness, I can't have you forgetting who's in charge."

"I guess we are right on one level, heroes are all arrogant fools that don't deserve to be saved, however I see heroes everywhere you never take the time to look and when you do, you don't actually see." He watched me for a second and then went distant.

"Argus! you may want to get back to your friends quickly, some trouble arouse." He said as he snapped back to reality.

* * *

I made Argus drive like a mad man. He could handle it, the blond surfer guy with the zillion eyes would be able to drive well over the speed limit without getting in the accident. he slid to a stop as we neared where I left them. It was very strange there was a boar the size of a truck. It wasn't very pretty and it had tusks that could take down a house in a moments notice. Right now everyone was just trying to find an opening. I sprang out of my seat shift morphing into an ancient boar spear very much like the one the ancient huntress Atlanta used. I think this might be the calydonian boar as well.

Percy and Hazel were circling it taking an opening whenever they got one to try and slit open the beast but the creature's skin was like Kevlar. I saw Frank in eagle form diving down and scratching at it's eyes whenever he could. Nico was distracting it up front and Thalia was looking for an opening with her spear and shield.

"It's going to take off soon, or charge!" Thalia said as she dug the but of er spear into the ground and planted her feet. I don't know how she knew what way the boar would go, or how she got hurt but as the boar turned to dust shortly after the boar charged, she fell down clutching her arm. We carried her to the van and Argus once again was forced to drive like a mad man. Everyone was trying to nurse Thalia back to health feeding her ambrosia, and giving her sips of nectar. I tried to bandage her wound with the first aid kit in the van, but I'm not a healer. I did know that her arm was practically severed, if she didn't see an actual medic soon I think she might lose her arm.

We got to the camp after what seemed like a millennium. Everyone rushed Thalia out of the van carefully and into the infirmary. A bunch of people rushed in, I assume they were from Apollo cabin because they all looked a bit like Darren. Then came the hunters, they saw Thalia and their bows were drawn and aimed at Percy, Frank, and Nico. I stifled a laugh.

"No guys it was a boar, you can blame Percy for crashing the car but..." She said weakly. The hunters put their bows away reluctantly and we all waited for news.

"Well your arm is broken, how fast we can heal it, we will know tomorrow, it could be only a week, and it could be months who knows. Some of us have magical healing powers, but we all have our limits," said a guy from Apollo cabin that finished examining her arm. He got up and turned to me. "You're Kat right? First of all thank you for kicking Darren at some archery contest he needed to be brought down a few pegs, and secondly we are calling a council meeting in about fifteen minutes. We would all like to hear about your trip to Olympus." Then he walked out of the infirmary.

"Thalia I'll have Jason come and see you," I said as I moved toward the door.

"Wait Kat... if it takes more than one week for my arm to heal, find another representative of Zeus." I nodded and bit my lip as I walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

I found Jason maiming some dummies in the sword arena while Piper stabbed a few of her own nearby. I walked up to Jason and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped about a foot in the air.

"Lesson number one, never let your guard down. Camp half-blood may be a safe place but that doesn't mean you can let your guard down. Both of you. Jason I made Annabeth tell your sister that you are alive, and right this moment she is in the infirmary with very bloody and very broken arm thanks to the calydonian boar. Both of you are on the quest as well. Jason, you are representing Hera. Piper you're representing Aphrodite, thank the gods for that. I really hate stupid blonds that think they can get away with anything they want simply because they're pretty. There's also a meeting or something convening in fifteen minutes." I said after Jason turned his weapon back into a coin and Piper walked over from where her dummy was in shreds.

"Kay I'm going to go talk to Thalia before the meeting, see you there." He said in a hurry pausing to give Hazel a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and watched him run out of the arena but stayed sensing he needed to be alone.

"He really loves you," I said with a small smile. "Don't turn out to be a daughter of Aphrodite stereotype. That would suck, and Jason's too good. Though he will be a pain if he and Percy don't stop trying to take the lead on this quest."

"So are you like my half sister or something?"

"I guess, Venus not Aphrodite, and hopefully, I'm not like your cabin mates whom I presume are much more stereotypical."

"You are correct. Do you have a plan for the quest?"

"Well besides going to the Underworld and grabbing the rest of the heroes no."

"Well I've been thinking. No one besides Kronos knows how to get rid of Ouranos besides Gaea. Maybe one of the other titans will know. I think and Jason agrees we have to take to the sky, so start somewhere personal to Ouranos. Where he and Gaea met, as well as where Atlas is imprisoned."

"We can interrogate Atlas and then search for Ouranos if he has the information we need. I don't want to walk into a fight blindly. No onto brighter topics do you think we will be here for capture the flag tomorrow?"

"Yeah and it'll be interesting. I'd like to see the fighting style of dead heroes. You can charm-speak right?"

"Yeah it really works on dudes, I convinced some car dealer to lend me a BMW once."

"Do you know if it will work on the hunters?"

"Maybe."

"If it does we will have Aphrodite cabin guard the flag and just convince the other team they don't want to steal the flag."

"You like to use your powers don't you?" I smiled.

"They are blessings from the gods. I don't understand why everyone doesn't use them."

"I use mine on accident. But I've heard it tires everyone out."

"Yeah I've been told I sleep like the dead. I usually don't realize how tired I am till its time to sleep. I know I'll pass out if I try to summon an army from the dead."

"Do you know if Annabeth has a plan? She pretty much always does."

"Probably. Are you going to the meeting?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	8. I Teach People How to Disapear

We walked into the meeting room and sat around a ping pong table. Dionysus waved his hand and snacks appeared as well as a bunch of diet cokes. I sat at the head of the table across from Dionysus. There was a representative from each cabin here except for Jason and Thalia who weren't here yet.

"What time is it?" asked some guy from Hypnos cabin who was pretty much asleep.

"Uhm 8:55ish," answered some girl across from him as Jason and a hunter walked in. They sat in the only open chairs and Chiron wheeled himself in to his spot next to Dionysus and some redhead.

"Hopefully you all know that Ouranos is rising." Chiron began.

"Ouranos was lord of the sky before the titans right?" Asked the same girl that answered the guy from Hypnos cabin earlier.

"Yeah May he is the titans father. He was disposed of by Kronos." Annabeth said.

"And we are the lucky ones that get to dispose of him again." I said as sarcastic as possible, "I'm Kat by the way."

"Did they tell you who was going on this quest?" Chiron asked after a sigh.

"Indeed, from the Underworld we get to retrieve Theseus thanks to Dionysus here. As well as Arria daughter of Ceres, Zoe Nightshade, she is representing Artemis, Rosalia daughter of Vesta, Candra son of Apollo, and Luke Castellan son of Hermes... As for the living Jason son of Jupiter representing Hera, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth daughter of Athena, Percy son of Poseidon, Leo son of Hephaestus, Frank son of Ares, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Hazel, Nico and I."

"Wait you are going to the Underworld to get them?" Clarisse asked.

"Will they be back for capture the flag?" Asked the hunter. "And if they are Zoe is on our team."

"That's what we planned. Something tells me that they will all be a bit...rusty." I said.

"Who are you taking to the Underworld?" Chiron asked.

"Hazel, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. Percy and Annabeth each know one of the people we are getting and hazel and Nico will be able to help me round up the heroes. We are going to leave tomorrow morning. I can get us all in and out of the Underworld."

"Then I will send you all off to deal with your cabins remember curfew. Capture the flag will begin after dinner tomorrow." Chiron said. Everyone started to get up and leave. I followed and stopped on the deck. I pictured myself in Hades cabin next to my bed and willed myself to appear next to it. A second or two later I opened my eyes and stood right in front of Nico. I took a step back and looked around, I was in the entrance of Hades cabin. Our cabin was actually pretty drab. The outside looked scary as hell but appearances aren't everything.

There were four beds two on each side of the cabin lined up against the wall. A spiral stair case in the back led down to the bathrooms and weapon storage filled with weapons usually found in the Underworld courtesy of our Dad. Everything was clean because there aren't many children of Hades hanging around camp half blood. Most of the cabin was always dark the only light from chunks of glow-stone, a very rare and very expensive rock.

"Hey do we have any arrows downstairs?" I asked as I crossed the room to my bed.

"I don't know. Should we go down to the Underworld so you can teach Hazel and I how to travel?" Nico said.

"Yeah I have to raid my closet. Why can't we have closets or dressers in here? Where is Hazel anyway?"

"I think she is hanging out with Frank before curfew. Or she is really lost. I think there is an empty room across from weaponry. Ask Leo to hook you up."

"Kay, when Hazel gets back we will go down to the Underworld." I said as I walked toward the stairs. Down stairs was much more impressive than upstairs. The floor upstairs was a black wood, downstairs there was polished black stones fit so closely together you couldn't tell if it was all one stone or many stones. It was lit by black torches with green Greek fire. I walked into the room across from the armory that wasn't in use and was pretty much blinded. The walls here were white and every corner of the room was lit up by a beautiful silver chandelier. Nothing else was in it though, but it was perfect. Hades never went for white in his palace the brightest color was a gray. If Persephone didn't live there half a year then there would be no color besides shades of black.

"Hey Nico said we are heading to the Underworld?" Hazel said from the doorway. I turned around.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to make this a walk in closet. Do you think you could come with me and get Leo to help me get railings so I can hang up clothes. I think I'll try to bring my circle couch that's in my closet in the Underworld."

"Maybe you really are a daughter of Venus." She said looking me over like I'm an alien.

"Ha ha. Let's go get Nico." We walked up stairs and closed the doors to the cabin. "Both of you take my hands and this is my first time traveling between realms hopefully we will be somewhere decent. I really don't like the fields of punishment, or the edge of Tartarus." I did the safe thing, I aimed for the palace. I wasn't too far off anyway. We appeared at the edge of the Fields of Asphodel, not too far off but farther off than usual. "So traveling, envision where you want to go. Then you have to feel yourself go there. Let's try for the throne room, feel yourself there. Hopefully I'll see you there. Wait, you also have to imagine who might be there. Since we're in the Underworld you don't have to add in what's alive and what's not. Don't worry if you don't get it on your first try. But don't teleport yourself into the Lethe or the Styx."

I stood and waited for each of them to disappear. It took about a minute but they did travel somewhere. Then I closed my eyes and teleported myself aiming for behind the thrones. I smiled when I found myself in my favorite hiding spot. Behind Hades's throne there is a little alcove. It was the first place I traveled to. No one was in the throne room so I closed my eyes again and opened them to find myself in the middle of the throne room. The skeleton guards were at their places and both of the thrones were vacant. i sighed and walked out the door leading into Persephone's garden. I found Hazel standing in flowers. She saw me and rushed onto the path. We found Nico in one of the jeweled trees, at the top.

"Travel down here. Hazel try for the center of the throne room. Feel yourself going there, and standing in the middle of the room. Nico feel yourself going down here and feel yourself here both of you go." Nico wound up five feet away from me a minute later and Hazel disappeared to hopefully the throne room. "Travel to the throne room I'll hopefully see you there." I walked back to the throne room my mind was exhausted I just hoped I'd be able to get everyone back to the cabin. Nico appeared next to me as I walked through the doors of the throne room. Hazel was standing in the middle of the throne room.

"Where'd you land?"

"I actually landed here." She said with a smile.

"Kay you two keep practicing I'm going to raid my closet. It's easier to go to places you've been before. I'll meet you back here in a little bit." I closed my eyes and imagined myself in my closet. I opened my eyes and was standing on my circle couch. I jumped off and started grabbing as many hangars as possible. I was going to grab my jewelry box but I have enough jewels that I need to wear. But I did grab my favorite bracelet. I walked back over to the couch that I was setting my clothes down on and sat down myself. I traveled back to our cabin and thankfully I arrived in my new closet with the couch. I stood and traveled back to the Underworld. I opened my eyes and stood looking in a mirror.

I'm pretty I guess. Just as beautiful as anyone in Aphrodite cabin. I think I look more otherworldly than them though. Hades always said my eyes changed color depending on my mood, usually they were a deep purple. I have dark brown hair that comes to my waist in wide curls. You don't really see me the first time you look, but something pulls your eyes to look again. I turned away and walked to the throne room.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. I remember finding Nico and Hazel and going back to the cabin. Then I think I collapsed on my bed after setting an alarm for around 4:45. Then I woke up and was surprised that everyone wasn't awake. The alarm was loud enough. I walked downstairs and dug threw the clothes I brought over last night. I put on the orange camp half blood t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and grabbed my gray leather jacket. I put on a pair of black boots that had cut outs at the top of the boot near the knee to look like lace. I moved to the bathroom and put on some silver eye liner. I stopped at the weaponry and grabbed a quiver full of black arrows. I slung them over my back and walked out of the cabin and headed to the archery range.

The sun rose in a bunch of pinks and oranges. It looked like the trees were on fire and it made the arrow tips sparkle. The quiver I grabbed put the arrowhead on it just before I pulled it out, there were three different arrowheads, celestial bronze, silver, and Stygian iron. I didn't need the high-tec exploding arrows or fart arrows. I was just about to start firing off arrows when someone came up behind me and jumper cabled me. I turned around and had an arrow digging into their throat and drawn back ready to be fired.

"Whoa whoa! It's just me, I said I'd find you if you watched the sun rise." Apollo said with his hands in the air like he was surrendering. I lowered my bow and stood and aimed at the target again. I let the arrow loose and hit the middle of the target. "Relax you're allowed to relax and archery is all about relaxing you will be much more accurate. Have you ever played twenty questions? I ask a question you answer, you ask I answer?"

"I've lived in the Underworld for most of my life but it seems easy enough, you first."

"Would you die to save the world?"

"Anyone would. If there is no world left you wouldn't be there to see it so you might as well just die to save it. As for this quest, no one is going to die. But no one knows what Ouranos would do in power is it worth putting him back in Tartarus? My question, What if he can kill you?"

"I've thought about that, if he can I'll go down fighting. Second question What's your favorite color?" I raised my eyebrows and notched another arrow.

"Neon green like the color of Greek fire. What's it like being immortal?"

"Being able to see the changes mortals have made. Who are you more like your mother or your father?" He asked.

"Maybe my father, I've spent pretty much all of my life with him. Third question, will Thalia be able to go on the quest?"

"I shouldn't say but since it is against the rules not to answer, she won't be able to. The fates sent that boar yesterday. Fourth question are you afraid?"

"Depends on what you're asking. I guess I'm afraid the prophecy doesn't mean what I think. I'm afraid I'll have to talk to Kronos or even release him. Who do you think will be the most trouble on this quest without looking into the future?"

"Theseus and the person Zeus sends, followed by Percy and Jason. Have you ever just had a day where you weren't serious?"

"No, I was maybe six when I was taken to the wolf house they're all gloom and doom there. Then I was taken into the Underworld, you can't very well have fun when you're surrounded by death. Have you ever truly fallen in love?"

"From what Aphrodite has told me I haven't yet. She has really been on me lately, it's kind of annoying. What about you? Do you have a crush on someone?"

"I don't have time for love."

"Whoa, are you sure you are a daughter of Venus?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Hazel wasn't sure either then she found out about my addiction to clothes. I'm out of questions you can go again. Wait can I look at your bow? Pretty please?" He took his bow off his back and I took it and looked at it. There were designs carved into the soft wood. It wasn't anything special I handed it back to him as he drew an arrow from his own quiver and fired it. He moved like the bow and arrow were an extension of his own body, smooth and precise.

"Have you ever thought about falling in love?"

"Everyone does, I like the type of love that's unexpected. Beauty and the beast, the good girl falling for the bad boy, the villain and the hero, the forbidden love, the lion and the lamb."

"I think you'd be the lion. Favorite weapon?"

"For hand to hand combat I like my katana, I also like to snipe people. Knives are fun but you need a few of them if you plan on throwing them."

"Is there ever a day you aren't Kat the Daughter of Venus and Hades. A warrior, I guess what I mean is do you ever show emotion?"

"All the time but I show very little."

"Do you like me?" He asked.


	9. The Sun God Almost Gets Slapped

"I don't know, guess it depends on what you mean. I'd jump in front of a train for you, that is if its not moving." I said eyeing him. I turned shift back into a ring and turned to face him.

"How about like this?" He pulled me close and kissed me, I tensed caught off guard and waited for him to give up. When he pulled away I stared daggers at him.

"You do know that we've only known each other for less than twenty four hours right?"

"Yeah, and I know you like me."

"Really, and how do you presume that Mr. God of Prophecies?"

"You didn't push me away, or slap me, or drew a sword at me. Now granted you didn't kiss me back, but you didn't object either." He said smartly.

"Well don't try your luck. Now I'm going to go get some more sleep or even see if Leo is up."

"I'll see you again Kat." He kissed me on the forehead gently and disappeared in a ball of light. I rolled my eyes and walked to the targets to grab my arrows. One of the arrows was gold, I took it out of the target and untied a note tied to the feather. _For what its worth I like you too. Give me a chance, remember me on your quest I might be of help. _I folded the note up and put it in my pocket, I finished putting the arrows in my quiver including the gold one and walked back to the cabins. I walked into Hades cabin, and walked over to my bed. I lied down and stared at the ceiling.

I don't remember falling asleep but I remember my dream. I was standing in a throne room, like the one in the Underworld only not as solid. The floor acted like it didn't know if it wanted to be made of clouds or marble. On the other side of the room two thrones stood. One was made of clouds and the other was made out of white diamond. The one made out of clouds was occupied by a guy that looked around fifteen and he was hot. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were navy blue and sparkling with mischief. he wore a black button up shirt with light blue jeans that were beaten up and ripped.

"Hello darling, knew you'd show up here sometime, are you going to try to beg me not to destroy the gods?" He stood and walked right through me. I turned around and saw Artemis.

"No, I've come to decide if you're worth stopping. If you are a friend or foe."

"Really? I assume your lord Zeus caretaker of the sky sent you?" He said she laughed a little.

"Why would he try to reason with you? Since you are the sky we know you'll want it back. However does the sky affect the hunt? Does it affect wisdom, war, death, or even travel? Let's face it the only guaranteed enemy you will need to face from the gods is Zeus. The rest of us gods want to know if its worth fighting beside Zeus or just a waste of our energy."

"Oh you think I will just tell you who my enemies are. Why Miss Artemis that would be a little too easy for you. I'll let you figure that out for yourself. Now get out before I make you drop dead and have to send you to your brother's home in pieces." Her eyes widened and she was gone in a silver flash. He turned and faced me, something told me he knew I was there that whole conversation. He smiled.

"We'll meet again my dear I promise." He kissed me on the cheek and I woke up and shift was turned into the katana and Chiron's phone was in pieces.

"Whoa calm down, you don't need to destroy the cabin." Nico said as he walked in, "Thalia won't be able to go on the quest."

"Okay, I'll get changed eat breakfast and before we go back down to the Underworld I'll take a quick trip to Olympus and ask Zeus if he has a back up."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"Then how are you already dressed?"

"I got up at five to watch the sunrise, I haven't seen it in years."

"Well Hazel is already at breakfast, so whenever you're ready."

We walked to the pavilion and joined Hazel at Hades table. I scarfed down some food and walked to the infirmary Thalia was asleep so I traveled to Olympus to find Zeus. Thankfully he was in the throne room he probably knew I was coming.

"Hey. Have you heard about your daughter?"

"Bring Helen."

"Ouranos can kill you can't he?" He sized me up.

"Yes he can. That means you will need our help to defeat him just as we will need yours. Remember, I can always go for help elsewhere."

"Are you threatening the king of the gods?" He thundered.

"Yes. I just hope I don't have to follow through with that. Au revoir." I traveled back to camp and appeared in the infirmary, I wrote Thalia a quick note and walked back to the pavilion to find people. Everyone was leaving the pavilion when I got to the pavilion everyone was leaving. I caught Leo and talked to him about getting a railing put in the new closet. We walked to cabin thirteen and I showed him the closet he seemed happy to put them in. I showed him the closet and went off to find Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, and Percy. I looked in Athena cabin and some dude told me to try the arena. I walked to the arena but took a quick stop at the beach to get Percy. He was just getting off a black pegasus. I walked up and tentatively held out my hand. I pet his pegasus for a while then we went off to find Nico, Annabeth, and Hazel.

Long story short we found them and I got us all to the Underworld. I pulled out the piece of paper Hades gave me and started at the top of the list. We traveled to Elysium and looked for Luke, Arria, Candra, and Zoe. Elysium is different from all of the other parts of the Underworld because you aren't stuck waiting for an eternity. You keep living a life. Everyone in it is fake, and so is the scenery, but compared to just standing and waiting in the fields of asphodel, you get to pretend you're still alive. Most people don't end up trying for the isles of blest. The second task is one not many people ever get around. You have to realize you're dead and decide to go to the mortal world again. No one is supposed to know how it works besides those that can't die, but you learn a lot by hiding behind the throne of Hades. After you decide to try for the isles of blest you go to the river Lethe and begin a new life and prove you're a hero once again.

I was happy no one on the list made it to the isles. To track someone down in Elysium was easy because what you see in the Underworld changes to what the dead see. You just have to know what to look for.

"Annabeth take my hand and picture Luke. Percy do the same, Hazel, Nico, try to follow me. I don't know if it will work hopefully it will." I closed my eyes and willed myself to travel somewhere. It worked I traveled a foot away from where I just was. "Hazel, Nico go ask Dad if he can give us more specific locations please?"

"Sure thing." They disappeared off to Hades's palace and Annabeth, Percy and I started looking the old fashioned way.

"Luke!" Percy started to yell.

"Don't do that he won't be able to hear you if you do and it'll bring down unwanted attention." He nodded and we continued walking. We walked through forests, beaches, and we saw quite a few people but none of whom we were looking for. We were walking through a carnival when Hazel and Nico appeared right in front of us.

"Hey Dad pulled through. I got a necklace that'll lead me to whoever we are looking for. He said it would work upstairs too." Hazel said.

"Great, how does it work?" Percy asked kind of jealously.

"Kind of like hot and cold. Can I see the list?" I handed Hazel the list and motioned for her to lead the way. "I don't know who it is but someone is really close follow me."

She started walking in the direction we just came to one of the beaches we passed earlier. She stopped and went to talk to the guy who's afterlife we were interrupted. He said something and she nodded and came back to talk to us.

"This is Candra son of Apollo." She said obviously pleased with herself. I walked over to the guy. He was cute, but he looked the total opposite of his father. He had black hair and pale skin, whereas Apollo had blonde hair and tan skin. Candra's eyes were also a chocolate brown compared to Apollo's bright blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Kat. Are you Candra son of Apollo?"

"Yes I am. Pleasure to meet you. I assume you are a demigod since you know who my father is?" He had a British accent.

"Indeed. Do you know who Ouranos is, or in your case Uranus?"

"He fathered the titans yes?"

"Perfect you know your history. I'm leading a quest to stop him from destroying the gods, and your father would like you to represent him. He also gave me this to give to you and I'm not aloud to look at it." I handed him the piece of paper Apollo gave me earlier and waited for him to unfold it and read it. He nodded.

"You speak so weirdly, but yes I will join you."

"Sad thing is, I might not be the person who talks the weirdest on this quest. Hey Hazel, Nico what do we do now?"

"Bring him to the mortal world have Apollo cabin take care of him for a while. Come back with the time. We'll wait here." Nico said after a moment. I nodded and walked back over to Candra.

"Take my hand, you get to take a trip back to the world of the living. Just a notice you are going to a Greek camp, but the war between roman and Greeks is in the past and forgotten." He took my hand and I got us in front of Apollo cabin. Just as Will was walking out of it. "Hey Will meet Candra, Candra meet Will. You guys are brothers. Will make sure he doesn't get into trouble please. Nico and hazel said he'd be solid sometime soon, I've got to go help them track down the others."

"Yeah Kat sure thing. Tell Annabeth her cabin and Hephaestus cabin are working on the strategy for tonight. I'll see you later I guess." I said a quick thanks and traveled back to the Underworld. I appeared a foot in front of Annabeth. I stepped back and sighed at least I was getting better.

"The next person is this way." Hazel said and leaded the way into a forest. The forest started changing, from a normal forest to a silver one you'd only see in a dream. Then a girl ran past us. She was dressed in silver and had a silver circlet in her hair.

"Zoe!" Percy said in surprise the girl stopped and turned to us.

"Percy? What is thy doing here? Hello Annabeth, Nico."

"Hello, I'm Kat, and this is Hazel you already know them. We are going on a quest, and Artemis asked for you to represent her."

"It'd be an honor to serve my lady again. Who is the enemy on this quest please tell me it isn't Kronos or my father."

"Ouranos, father of the titans." She nodded. "Take my hand I'll get you to camp half blood. The hunters already asked to have you on their team for capture the flag." She grabbed my hand and I got us to camp half-blood in front of Ares cabin. Some dude walked out, cursed in Greek and went right back into the cabin.

"Zoe?" Said some girl in disbelief. We turned and saw a hunter walking toward Artemis cabin staring.

"Phoebe!" She shouted happily and ran to meet the hunter halfway. "Where's lady Artemis? What about Thalia?"

"I'll leave you two to get caught up, we still have to find people. See you later!" I closed my eyes and went back to the Underworld. Two people down five to go. i smiled as I appeared behind Hazel and we started walking again.


	10. I Teach Helen of Troy About Clothes

We walked for a while until we walked into a castle, like ancient times. This was definitely one of the older heroes we were near. Hazel lead us right into the castle and through it's maze of corridors. She stopped outside a door for a moment considering whether or not to go in it and then opened the door and stepped inside. The room was cheerfully lit by a fire in a small fireplace in the corner. Sitting in a chair near the fire was a petite girl with golden hair and kind brown eyes. She turned and glanced at us as we entered the room.

"Hello are you Arria?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes I am, who are you? I don't usually have the pleasure of guests very often. Sometimes Persephone visits, she keeps me somewhat caught up with the times."

"I'm Kat, and this is Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, and Percy. you are a daughter of Ceres right?"

"Yes I am. I met Persephone when Rome was a force to reckon with. It was during her months off."

"Not that I wouldn't love to hear about Persephone but your mother would like you to represent her on a quest to keep Ouranos from destroying the gods."

"What year is it? In the mortal world I mean."

"2013," Percy answered quickly.

"I've been down here for thousands of years, I'd like to help you and see some of the world again. I don't know if I'll be much help though I can't handle a sword."

"Nonetheless something tells me you may be the most helpful person on this quest." Annabeth said carefully surveying her.

"Here take my hand, I'll bring you to the mortal world, I'm sure your sisters from Demeter cabin can show you around." I dropped her off with a girl from Demeter cabin and quickly traveled back before she could tell me more about my stepmother. We walked for a while until we came upon a place that looked a lot like camp half-blood, only there were gods and goddesses hanging around with their children.

"Hey Luke I need a sparring partner you game?" said a duplicate Percy to a sandy haired blue eyed guy that looked about seventeen. Then Thalia and Annabeth walked up to them.

"You aren't going to leave us out right?" Thalia asked like she was hanging out with a bunch of friends.

"Whoa, I'm in his afterlife. I can't believe it." The real Percy said to us.

"Yeah." Annabeth said.

"I take it this is Luke?" Hazel asked for me.

"Yeah, I never really met Luke, only Luke when he was possessed by Kronos." Nico confirmed. I did the normal thing I walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Kat." He looked at me like I had grown an extra head as Percy, and Annabeth walked up. The duplicate Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth disappeared when they reached us.

"Hello I'm Luke are you new to camp?"

"Sure I guess. The problem right now is that we need you on a quest. Your father wants you to represent him on it, you game?" I said mimicking what Percy said earlier.

"Why not."

"Great, you can talk to Percy and Annabeth later. Give me your hand and I'l get you back to camp half-blood."

"Wait! have him come with us to find everyone his history with a good amount of the campers isn't great," Annabeth said worriedly.

"K well you Percy and Luke take my hands I'll get you to the fields of asphodel. Hazel, Nico meet me there." I got us to the middle of the fields and looked around. All of the people looked like grim reapers. They all wore the cloaks with the hoods and they were pretty much just a skeleton under it. Hazel and Nico appeared a few seconds later and we followed Hazel as she lead the way to the next hero.

"I think this is someone. Who knows though," Hazel said uncertainly the ghost turned to us and started chattering away.

"Please tell me that one of you can talk to the dead." Percy said nervously.

"Of course," Nico said as Hazel and I said nope.

"You get to do the talking now I guess," I said cheerfully.

"This is Theseus, he says he performed many heroic acts in his time but not enough to make it to Elysium."

"How does he feel about going on a quest?" I asked.

"Says anything to get out of here. When you take him back to camp half-blood he won't look like this. He'll look like he used to, you'll also be able to actually talk to him."

"Kk." I took his hand and got us in front of the big house at camp. I turned to look at him and my jaw dropped. He was the most gorgeous guy ever. He had blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail and sky blue eyes. He had a scar running down a side of his jaw bone but that only made him more interesting. He saw me looking and raised his chin like he was all that. I lost interest.

"You're a son of Poseidon right?" I asked.

"Yep, and you must be a daughter of Aphrodite, cause you look like the goddess of love herself." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Get a haircut, Chiron should be able to help you out... wait you know what you should do? Inside that house is Dionysus, why don't you ask him for some help? Bye!" I said that as enthusiastically as I could and disappeared before he could try to hit on me again. "By gods I hate him."

"He is kind of full of himself isn't he?" Nico said happy someone agreed with him.

"I sent him to Mr. D for help."

"You're evil, anyway the next person is this way," Hazel said walking off in what seemed like a random direction. The rest of the time in the underworld was pretty boring. Luke was glued to Annabeth and Percy. Hazel found everyone Nico told them about the quest and I brought them to camp half-blood. We found Helen last and when I got us all to camp everyone stopped and stared at us. She ducked her head and stood behind us, drawing attention to Luke, you could hear a pin drop for about a minute.

"Percy, Annabeth why don't you take Luke and work on capture the flag strategy. Make sure everyone knows that there isn't some titan wondering around camp. Helen you can come with Nico, Hazel and I. We'll introduce you to some others on the quest and try to find a weapon for you. I'm sure Jason would like some company in his cabin. Luke will you be okay in Hermes cabin?"

"I should be fine." He said uncertainly. I nodded.

"Then let's go. Hey queen of Sparta, want to get some new clothes, Leo should be done with the railings in my closet and I have enough clothes to keep the camp fashionably dressed for a year."

She smiled and we went and followed Nico and Hazel as they headed for cabin 13. Helen wasn't stuck up like I thought she'd be. She knew she was pretty and she knew people stared. I guess she was used to it. We got to Hades cabin just as Leo was walking out. Helen stopped him n his tracks and he stared at her like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"Helen this is Leo son of Hephaestus, Leo, Helen. Leo is going on the quest as Hephaestus's representative. Leo how is planning going for capture the flag and please tell me putting in the railing didn't keep you from doing anything really important." He blinked and regained his head and then made no move to look at Helen again.

"Actually it was nice to have a break from doing something really complicated, but just railings to hang things on was too easy, I had people from Aphrodite design a dream closet keeping with the monochromatic color scheme. Do you have anything that isn't a shade of gray, black or white?" I eyed him surprised that a dude was criticizing me on clothes.

"Yes, I do, most of the stuff is black white and gray though."

"Did you find everyone in the Underworld? Any potential pains? Worse than me?"

"Theseus," Nico and I said at the same time. Helen looked up suddenly her eyes widening.

"Theseus is coming?" She said it like it was the end of the world.

"You've met him?" Hazel asked.

"We met at the Calydonian boar hunt, when I was twelve and again when I returned from Colchis after meeting Medea and finding out Jason was going to take her to Iolkos with him. The first ship out of there got us to Athens I got in trouble for visiting a temple, had to fight the guard, beat him. That night guards came into the inn we were staying at and took me to the palace. Theseus recognized me, decided he wanted to marry me. He almost did but I escaped to Mykenae. That's where I met Menelaus, and my history with Theseus." She said tartly.

"Okay, well I better be going. See you all later." Leo said and walked off toward the rest of the cabins.

"This way, I don't really wear dresses so I hope you like jeans." I said as we walked down the spiral staircase to my new closet. There was now shelves lining one wall that looked like they were made out of a light that had all of my shoes on them. Some of the pairs I didn't recognize. Thankfully the rest of the closet was simple, my circle couch remained untouched in the center of the room. On the other two walls was a black floating bar that all of my clothes were from. I stepped into the closet and turned to see that next to the door was a shelf made from a black wood with some hooks above it. There was an assortment of jewelry on the shelf along with a bunch of necklaces hanging on the hooks. Sad thing is, I remember bringing a few pairs of shoes and only my can't live with-outs from my closet in the Underworld.

I walked up to the shelf and found a note written on light pink paper. _I stocked your closet here, never say I don't give you anything. Listen to your heart, I know you often don't. Love you sweetie, -V. _I smiled wryly as i read the note from Venus. Then I set to updating Helen of Troy's look. It was pretty easy, she's a classic beauty and can pull off anything. I put her in stonewashed light blue jeans and a dark green top with short sleeves and a blousey feel to it. I gave her a tank top to put under it and offered her a jacket which she politely declined. I told her to pick a pair of boots while I went through jewelry to find something to piece her outfit together. I got her a shorter necklace with a red pendant shaped like a rose, and a silver bracelet that matched. I smiled at her choice in boots and made her stand in front of a mirror and evaluate the new look.

"All that's missing is a weapon," I mused. "Can you handle a blade?"

"Yeah, sewing and stuff like that never interested me so I took on swordplay and the stuff not many spartan princesses did back then." I smiled.

"Follow me we'll find you something." I led her across the hall and let her look over our surplus of weapons. Se settled for a dagger about two feet long and a matching scabbard.

"It's no katropis, but it'll do." She said as a horn went off and Nico came down the stairs looking for us.

"Hey time to head to dinner. Helen you can meet Jason your brother, and I heard that Thalia is up and moving her arm is broken in three places and she can't play capture the flag or perform any fun camp activities for a few months." I grimaced and followed everyone to dinner.


	11. Rosalia Puts on a Silver Parka

Dinner went by quickly. I introduced Helen to Jason and Thalia. I also told Jason to keep her away from Theseus and sat down at Hades table with Hazel and Nico. We made our sacrifices to the gods and finished the meal.

"Now's the fun part," Nico whispered to us a second before Chiron banged his hoof on the floor silencing everyone.

"Heroes prepare yourselves for capture the flag the hunters will take the west side of the river, campers the east. Same rules as usual no maiming, and the use of magical items is allowed. Arm yourselves." Then where are food used to be was an assortment off weapons and armor. I strapped an extra sword to my waist and strapped a bow to my back. Then I helped Hazel with some armor she was putting on. She looked at my lack of armor and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and walked over to where Athena cabin was leading the way. I walked up to Annabeth and was followed by Rosalia. She was a small auburn haired girl, with kind brown eyes. She was shy and almost too nice. From what I heard she was really good at magic and was helping out at the forges making magic items to give us an extra edge.

"Hey do you know where they'll put me, or how to play capture the flag?" She asked as we caught up to Annabeth. I looked her over quickly.

"Well, I'm guessing we try to capture their flag an keep them from getting ours. Annabeth, I had an idea. What if we put Percy on border and have him use the river to keep the hunters from crossing back onto their side once they get on our side. Nico and I could borrow some of the dead and have them guard the flag. Then we have extra people around the forest to stop them from getting anywhere."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. As for you Rosalia, what are your strengths?"

"Hard to explain but I can cause a distraction on their side. Get them busy somewhere far away from their flag. The guards on one side will be too busy with the distraction and on our side they'll be too busy trying to get back to their side to help."

"What type of distraction?" Annabeth asked intrigued. Rosalia turned in a circle and when she faced us again we were looking at the hunter I recognized talking to Zoe earlier.

"I can turn into any person I've seen before. I've seen a decent amount of hunters at dinner." Annabeth smiled as Rosalia turned back to Rosalia.

"Have you met Frank yet?" She asked with a smile. "Frank!" She called to the guy I saw talking to Hazel once or twice before. He walked up with Hazel right behind him. "Frank you and Rosalia will go to their side and be the distraction, well Frank will be the distraction Rosalia will make sure they take the bait. We'll send another group around, they'll get the other guards to follow and if there is anyone still at the flag the third group should draw them away. Then the fourth group should have the flag all to themselves."

"Can I make one suggestion? Have the people going on the quest minus Percy, try to take the flag. It'd be nice to go into the quest knowing some teamwork. Frank, Rosalia, and Hazel team one, just in case Frank runs into trouble and Rosalia gets tied up. Theseus, Jason, Luke and Nico team two. Team three, Arria, Leo, and Piper. Team four Helen, Candra, and Annabeth."

"What about you?" Rosalia asked as everyone thought over their part.

"You'll go with us, team four, and if we get the flag you'll carry it over the line," Annabeth said.

"Maybe, do we have a plan for defense? Other than zombie guards, surprise attacks, and a river that really doesn't want the hunters to leave our side?" I asked pleased with how well thought out the plan sounded.

"Well the dryads want us to win so they'll help hide us." Annabeth said as Percy walked up.

"Hey, can we place the flag on top of Zeus's fist? It's what we did last time. But the guards can stand at the base and not get in trouble for being too close to the flag."

"It's as good of a place as anywhere else. I'll go get Nico and we'll call fifteen. Can you tell everyone the plan?" I said as I took off to find Nico. I saw him at the other end of the clearing and ran towards him when a blonde mountain stepped n front of me. At least he caught and steadied me but I cursed at him in Latin, Greek, French, and English. Then I saw it was Theseus and I sent out another round of curses.

"Hey hold on little lady," he said holding my arm to keep me from running. "We should have a little talk sometime just you and me."

"Maybe when the world ends. Now I have something to do so before I send you to the infirmary get your hand off me and be a good boy and listen to Annabeth." He made no move to release me, until a pretty brunette came to my rescue.

"Theseus, I thought you would've learned your lesson by now. Ladies don't like to be held captive by arrogant fools." Helen said confidently. I tried to pull away from him while he stared at Helen like he was seeing a ghost, in a way he was neither of them were totally there yet. However Theseus had a strong grip.

"Hey you heard her let go of Kat." Luke said when he walked over. He finally released me after I kneed him in the groin. I smiled at him sweetly as he fell to his knees. i walked towards Nico not really caring if they followed me. Luke did but Helen melted into the crowd as Theseus recovered.

"Thanks," I said when he caught up. "Shit, I could've gotten out of that." I said thinking over what jut happened. "Oops I said that out loud, pardon my french." He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Do you know where Annabeth has me?" He asked after a moment.

"Team two, sadly you're with Theseus."

"Yay!" He said sarcastically as we reached Nico.

"Nico can you show me where Zeus's fist is, we get to plant some guards, oh and Nico is on team two as well," I said.

"Yeah what are we doing on team two?" He said walking into the woods.

"Distraction. We will have dead people for guards and the flag will be at the top of the fist." I said as we walked into a clearing with a pile of boulders in the middle. There were trenches everywhere, I saw what could be a fist but who knows. "What happened here?" Nico looked at Luke with a look of disdain that was gone before my eyes could register it happened.

"The battle of the labyrinth," he said coldly. Luke looked around sadly.

"Well how many should we bring up? Only you, Hazel, and I will be able to send them back."

"15," he said after a moment, "Can you pull up eight I'll pull up seven." I nodded and concentrated on pulling up eight it was much simpler than traveling anywhere. Suddenly the dead were popping out of the ground like daisies. We arranged fifteen so they'd be facing the woods in a circle guarding the fist. Then Candra came into the clearing with an orange flag. I took the flag from him and traveled to the top of the fist to save anyone the climb. It was possible to climb it and get to the top but ti would take a little bit of time and something told me the game was about to begin. I propped up the flag and looked for their base while I was up there.

Somehow they got their flag on top of a tree and were setting up a fake base on the other side of the playing field. I smiled and traveled back down to the ground.

"I know where their flag is and I need to change up the teams a little bit so I'll try to get Theseus off your team. But keep them away from the right half of the field." I said as I traveled to where I was talking to Annabeth a few minutes ago. I appeared next to her as she was telling pretty much all of the camp our plan. On the bright side I think I scared everyone.

"Flag's in place and I know where their flag is. Can anyone climb a tree and get down with a flag in less than a minute." I asked the crowd.

"Frank!" Someone called out. I looked at him with the question on my face.

"Yeah I'll be able to handle it."

"Keep explaining I'll have him switch places with Candra." I told Annabeth quieter. She nodded and explained our defense plan to the camp. I walked over to where Frank was standing and told him of the switch I spotted Candra, Nico, and Luke join the crowd and told them what was happening. Annabeth finished explaining the strategy as Chiron told everyone the game was now starting. It was funny to watch everyone scramble into their positions. The fifteen of us going on the quest minus Zoe walked to the river. Team one took off to the left of the playing field and team two went to the right where they would purposely run under the flag and draw out any guards hidden around the tree. The third group went to the fake base. Percy stood in the river and told us when the hunters crossed onto our side.

Frank turned walked into the woods and told the nearest scout who would spread the word throughout the woods. Then he changed into an eagle and looked around to see if there were any hunters in the immediate area.. He turned back into a person and Annabeth, Helen, Frank and I walked through the river. When we reached the other side of the river We took off running to the right toward the tree that held their flag. We reached the base of it and Frank turned into a squirrel and scurried up the tree. Then an eagle came crashing through the tree branches, dropping a silvery flag and turning back into Frank.

"Run, taking it set off some sort of trigger, they know we have it run." I picked up the flag and changed shift into the katana. I touched the ground and one of the dead started to dig itself out. Then I ran followed by Annabeth, Helen and Frank. I turned shift into a shield and fended off silver arrows. I tripped on something and quickly somersaulted to my feet and kept running.

"Helen, take the flag," I said as I threw it into her hands and started firing off arrows at the following hunters.

"Take it back," She yelled as she tripped on a trip wire shot by a bow I grabbed it and looked for Annabeth. I took off when I didn't see Annabeth anywhere close back into the form of a shield. Somehow I hadn't been hit by a stray arrow yet. I saw the river and a hunter race across it, she didn't have our flag thankfully. I noticed Percy lying on the opposite shore in a crumpled heap. He was trying to move to the river. I shook my head and put the flag in the hand that held the shield and drew the sword I strapped onto my waist earlier.

She saw me and drew a really long and sharp hunting knife. She ran toward me tried to disarm me. I turned the sword in a circle as her knife met the blade and twisted it out of her hand. I kicked her legs out from under her said a quick sorry and ran across the river. I'm like that, if it's a monster, they won't get a sorry a friend might not either. but someone I didn't know, they got a sorry. Anyway I got to the other side of the river and the flag turned black as night. In the middle of the flag was a shimmering black gate, and a dove. The symbols of Hades and Venus. Chiron trotted up after a horn sounded.

"Ok campers the hunters won again," he said solemnly before looking to see who held the flag.

"Uhm Chiron?" Percy said after finally reaching the river.

"They didn't get near the flag!" Said an enthusiastic camper. Chiron looked up and saw me holding the now black flag. For a minute he looked like there were no words in his mouth. Then he smiled. The rest of the offensive teams and hunters appeared on the other side of the river, both wondering who won. When they saw me with the flag the campers cheered and the hunters looked perplexed.

"Well for the first time ever Camp half-blood wins! Now off to the amphitheater for celebratory s'mores." I handed the flag to Chiron and walked back across the river to where the hunter was starting to get up. I offered her my hand and she took it and stood up.


	12. The Sky Dances to His Own Music

Once she was up I got a better look at her and saw that it was Zoe. I waited for her to pick up her knife and a few arrows nearby and then we walked to the campfire.

"Do you have a plan for the quest?" She asked as we finished crossing the river.

"We are going to take a trip to mount tam in San Francisco. Have a little chat with Atlas, then check out the sky. I think Ouranos's palace will be in the sky nearby."

"We can't release Atlas, not unless we want another titan war." She said frigidly.

"Did he kill you?" She looked at me and sized me up.

"Yes he's also my father. How'd you know?"

"I guessed, you went frigid when I mentioned his name, and that's probably because you've met him before. I'm pretty good at reading people. Just out of curiosity, how far did you get into our side?" She looked at me questioning the sudden change of topics.

"Well, I found quite few campers, and then I saw the flag when I had to head back in order to stop you. I was going to grab the flag and run back and hope I was faster, that's what happened last game, but I was about to climb the fist when one of the guards stepped in front of me. I'm no child of Hades so I ran back to stop you without the flag. By the way, how'd you learn to fight like that? I traveled with Artemis and the hunters for as long as I can remember, that is before I died of course but I'm still not awesome at hand to hand combat."

"I don't know when we'll leave for the quest but if there's time tomorrow I'll try to help you find your weapon. Maybe knives aren't your weapon. I assume you're good with a bow?"

"I'm a hunter, pretty much all of us are good with bows." I nodded thinking over weapons that might translate better and fit her style of fighting. Daggers, knives and most blades seemed too flashy for her. I mean there is no doubt that the bow and arrow are flashy but she blends really well and doesn't draw attention to herself when she shoots.

"What weapons do your parents use?" Looking for more options.

"Atlas uses some type of two handed sword, my mother never really fought."

"What's you favorite type of weapon that you've seen used and really want to try?"

"Knives like lady Artemis." She is not making this easy, I thought to myself.

"how good are you without a weapon, just plain full out fighting?"

"I don't know, guess I've never really tried."

"The bow should be like an extension of yourself when you use it, it might be able to help you hand to hand, pack a harder punch," I mused as we reached the campfire. someone was there talking about who knows what and the Will from Apollo cabin started a sing along. Zoe went off to sit with the hunters and I walked over to where Chiron was talking to Annabeth. They stopped talking when I neared them and I shrugged it off.

"When do you two think we should head off on the quest. I think everyone is used to being alive now." I said when I got there.

"Leo said he's going to get some help from Hestia cabin to put in expansion charms and get us more space on the Argo II. Do we have a deadline to defeat Ouranos? Do we know when he'll be reformed completely?"

"I expect by he'll be at his full strength at the summer solstice. Send him back to where he came from before then," Chiron said tightly.

"Yay we have two weeks." I said with fake enthusiasm. "Let's leave the day after tomorrow or tomorrow afternoon. No later than that, I'm guessing we should take a stop at the roman camp since we'll be so close, if we do then we need to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah they might know more about the roman heroes we brought back." Annabeth said thoughtfully. "We need to get all of the heroes together in a room to discuss the plan."

"Tomorrow, it's too late now." I said turning to watch the setting sun. I smiled faintly seeing the oranges and the hot pink. "I'm going to go mess around in the arena, this touchy feely stuff is going to make me hurl." Annabeth nodded and turned to Chiron to resume their conversation.

* * *

I got to the arena and was happy to find it empty. I set up a dummy in the middle of the arena and drew shift in the form of a dagger the had a blade about a foot long. I stabbed it towards the heart and somersaulted around it and tried to change shift into the katana as I rolled. I rolled to my feet when I reached the back of the dummy and sliced upward. i frowned when I saw that shift was still the dagger.

I was never able to change shift when I was executing a move in a fight, or practice for that matter. When I was standing still I could change shift easily within a second. On the fly, I need some practice. I walked in front of the dummy and moved so I was ten feet away. I put shift back into ring form and tried to travel so I was facing the back of the dummy I smiled when I appeared behind the dummy. Using the aftershock from traveling I jumped over the dummy and focused on shift I changed it into the katana and turned when I hit the ground and turned swinging what should be my katana. I looked at the dummy and found my katana dug into the neck of my inanimate opponent. I smiled and turned around when I heard the clapping.

I turned around quickly and saw Apollo standing at the entrance to the arena. He smirked and walked over to where I was standing with my sword still drawn. He pulled his bow off his back and twisted it. It came apart into two curved blades. He stopped in front of me and we just stood there watching each other, neither of us said a word.

"Want to try that move on a moving target?" He said quietly breaking the silence. I nodded and pushed the dummy aside and turned to face him. I traveled to the same spot I was standing in and saw him turn around waiting for me to appear behind him. I gently set my sword on his shoulder and watched him jump.

"Aaand you're dead." I said jokingly.

"You can't kill me, my dear." He said all smart, something tweaked my memory then, I don't know what it, but it was very unsettling. Then I remembered, in my dream Ouranos called me my dear. I must've stiffened on the outside as well of the inside because he smiled at me knowingly. I don't know why but suddenly I wasn't holding my katana anymore. Shift turned into a scythe, sharp as hell and the look of it made Ouranos/Apollo take a step back. It was my turn to smile. His eyes at the moment were a sky blue like Apollo's but they flashed navy blue at my smile.

He didn't back down though. He took two steps toward me and put his hand on my hand that held the scythe. He looked down at me and held my gaze. Him looking at me like I was some prize, me looking at him like he was a coiled snake ready to strike. I narrowed my eyes and closed my eyes wiling myself to appear to the side of him, knowing he'd look behind him for me to appear. I opened my eyes and gasped when I was still in the same spot I was a second ago. He smiled even bigger at my discomfort. Then I noticed the scythe was gone.

I stared at him, if looks could kill he'd be dead ten times over. He spun me around like we were dancing, until my back was against his chest, and he caught my other hand in his. He started swaying back and forth and leading me around the arena in some type of dance. I managed to step on his toes fifteen times before he spun me again so I was facing him.

"Hello dear, why the face? It's like you don't want to see me." He said with a fake pout. When we were dancing he changed his appearance so he looked like the Ouranos I saw in my dream.

"Why don't you take that scythe and use it to slit your throat, or hack yourself to pieces." I said with a sarcastic smile. He chuckled and spun me again when I looked around I saw we were in his palace. He spun me around again and suddenly I was standing alone in front of the white diamond throne.

"That's where I thought Gaea belonged. But she didn't, she loved the power, not me. She isn't my queen, but I'll find a new one. Does the throne call to my dear. Is that where you belong? Tell me if it is," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "I'll need someone to rule by my side, and I'd love that someone to be you." He walked around so he was standing in front of me. He leaned down and caught my lips in his. One of his hands wound itself in my hair and the other was at the small of my back pushing me against him and deepening the kiss. Slowly I gave up resisting and let him kiss me. He moved my hands so they were looped around his neck and twined in his jet black hair.

I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss to be over. I tried to travel back to the arena and opened my eyes to find myself back in the arena Ouranos free. I took a step trying to get over a dizzy feeling that came with the lack of oxygen. Just as I was about to fall down a strong arm caught me. I turned and saw Luke. I smiled tightly and accepted his help. He helped me over to a bench at the edge of the arena and sat down next to me.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?" He said after a minute. I nodded.

"Do you know anything about defeating Ouranos? Since Kronos used to be using your head for a hotel room. I know you might not want to talk about it but it is a necessary question." I said a minute later with a need to get rid of Ouranos. He nodded.

"Honestly I didn't see much inside his head. He knew all of my secrets though. Wait let me rephrase that. I saw a decent amount of things in his head, when the topics came up. No one ever talked about Ouranos so Kronos never had a reason to think about him."

"How twisted was his mind? I'll let you in on a little secret, I've seen where he's holed up now. Only bits and pieces of course, each as twisted as your worst nightmare multiplied by thirteen, and not even then do you have half of the terror where he's at."

"There were twisted parts in him yes, but he still seemed...human. Like a criminal that started off a good person. Like me in a way, or at least how I was. I was bad because I had parents that were ghosts."

"Well I'd better get back," I said awkwardly.

"I'll walk you." We walked to the cabins after stopping at the fire to see people start to head to the cabins.

"How have people been treating you?" I asked as we neared the U of main cabins.

"Cautiously, they are nice but they aren't being overly welcoming but they aren't being hostile," he said. "One of the campers asked me to teach him a few moves with a sword." He said the last part with a smile. Luke didn't look as dangerous when he smiled. He seemed looser and less on edge.

"You should loosen up more. I'm sure people will like you a lot more when they realize that you know how to smile." I said as we reached cabin thirteen. "Goodnight." Then I walked into the cabin and closed the door behind me.


	13. I Learn What a Light Saber is

**Hey guys, school started up again so I sadly won't be able to post as often anymore. I will when I can and thank you all for the support and keep reviewing.**

My dream that night was terrible. Maybe because I didn't have a long enough day. I recognized where I was though, Kronos's prison, one of the deepest parts of Tartarus. I shivered and tried to move myself back away from this place but I was dreaming and Nyx obviously had something to show me.

"You'll need me if you are to defeat my father, maybe not to fight but to know how to get rid of him, you haven't seen him at his full power, he's stronger than my mother and much more patient you are doomed, unless of course you know how to beat him," His voice was like the sound of knives scraping against each other.

"Did you call me here? So you honestly think I will release you in order to defeat your father Kronos? I missed the second titan war and I don't feel the need to make up for it by starting the third one." He laughed.

"Getting out of here would be quite nice, but you must realize the enemy of my enemy is my friend," he said. Keep your friends close enemies closer, I thought to myself.

"Well you work on that and I'll keep practicing the magic trick with your scythe, maybe I'll just hope the myths are true and hack him to pieces."

"Oh little hero, don't die before it's time, your life thread is tied to humanity's, only an insane person would kill you on purpose, attack my father he might kill you on accident, demigods are so fragile."

"So now you care about humanity." I said as sarcastic as possible.

"I made humanity as a mistake, I was looking to make something entirely different and ended up with a human. They were so different contested with so much that was thought to be normal. That's what humanity is, contesting with normality, being normal and not being normal, the balance is humanity. You were supposed to be a mortal child, a human from Hades point of view, a demigod from Venus's. A mistake, but you are mortal, yet you have enough immortal blood to make you immortal as well. You are born roman and Greek, and most of all love is one of the main feelings of life, so life and death. You are full of opposites and balances you are humanity...nothing can live forever."

"Well great speech, but I still am not going to release you." Thankfully I woke up before he could reply.

I sat up on my bed and touched my ring and my necklace to make sure they were there. Then I went down to my closet and threw on a one shoulder sequined black sparkly top. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of gray ankle tall boots with four inch heels. I put on some silver spiky bangles and slung my quiver over my shoulder. At least the quiver was black. The golden arrow stood out like a sore thumb though. I didn't remove it though, it brought a smile to my face whenever I saw it and no one asked about it.

I went to find Hazel and Nico and thought about what Kronos said about being tied to humanity. I shook my head and blocked it from my mind when it started to get to me just as I found Nico.

"Hey what's up?" He said as I walked onto the deck area in front of the cabin.

"Nothing much, I think we'll be leaving for San Fran today."

"Cool breakfast is in fifteen minutes, Hazel is somewhere with Frank, why were you just shaking your head?" I snapped my head up at the question.

"Oh nothing, bad dream don't want to talk about it. I'm going to the arena, I need to clear my head." He nodded and I walked to the arena contemplating how in the world I was going to lead a quest to defeat someone who is pretty much in charge of the universe.

When I got to the arena there were a few other demigods demonstrating some techniques to a larger crowd, I recognized Luke in there. I smiled at my feet as he demonstrated on of the first moves I learned. I moved to the opposite corner and drew up a few of the dead trying to not draw any attention to myself. I had the three come after me and I dodge one sword, blocked another with my katana, and kicked the third in the face. The one I kicked stumbled back a few steps and did a flip to get out of the way of the other two.

I turned shift into a mace, and swung the mace and knocked the heads off of all three of the skeletons. Okay I guess I should explain what the dead look like. They look like skeletons with a thin layer of skin. They all pop up in military costumes simply because most of the ones that come up work in the underworld somewhere. Anyway the three of them disappeared back into the Underworld after losing their heads. If anyone else knocked their heads off they wouldn't disappear they would reform. Hades taught me that if they knew how anyone could summon the dead through certain rituals, getting rid of them, well that is something I don't have to worry about.

I pulled three more up and went again with various weapons. I used a bow staff, a double bladed ax, the Stygian iron sword, and a double bladed sword that has a blade on either side of the handle that I was still getting used to using.

"Can you turn that thing into a light saber?" A voice called out as I shoved one of the blades into the skeleton. I jumped and turned to find Will and Candra walking into the arena. "I was giving Candra a tour of camp before breakfast," Will explained as they walked up. Then Luke dismissed his class and walked over to join us.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what a light saber is?" I asked him. Candra shook his head and Luke and will stared at us in astonishment.

"How do you not know what a light saber is?" Luke asked us.

"It's actually quite easy," Candra answered in his perfect British accent.

"Explain in detail what a light saber is and I'll try to come up with one." The horn sounded and we walked to the pavilion and I tried to form a light saber. I ended up with a green sword that glowed in the dark and a very decorative handle. I sat down at Hades table and was soon followed by Hazel.

"What's up?" I asked her when we sat down and the harpies came around with food and drink goblets.

"Nothing much, I was racing Frank on the rock climbing wall, I would've beaten him to the top if he didn't turn into an eagle and fly to the top. It was nice not to have to climb down though. Are we going to leave today?"

"If we want to stop at New Rome then yes. Talk to Leo, he said he and the Hestia cabin are going to add space to the Argo II. If they finish by this afternoon then we will go to New Rome." She smiled at this.

"It'll be nice to go home. I'll offer my help if it means we get to see camp Jupiter." She said as serious as possible.

"Hey," Nico said as he sat down. "What's up?"

"I was just about to go and offer Leo my help so we can visit camp Jupiter." Hazel said.

"Well he might hurry up so he doesn't have to accept your help." Nico joked. She rolled her eyes and we finished eating. When we approached the fire pit and sacrificed our food to the gods, I practically dumped it all in the fire pit. Some for each one of the gods. I thought over each of the names individually and I swear that when I thought of Apollo I could hear his laughter.

I shook my head a smile tugging at my cheeks and I walked out of the pavilion after I handed my plate to a harpy. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going but I stopped on top of a small foot hill over looking the river. It wasn't really a river I guess, it was only ten feet wide and five feet deep at most, it was pretty peaceful listening to the water flow in the shade. I was so absorbed in thoughts that I didn't notice the people walking over to me until they were there.

"Oh well someone found the spot, Luke. At least this time if you decide you don't like me you'll have to kill Kat too," Percy said jokingly as he and Luke climbed up the small hill.

"I can move, I didn't come here on purpose, I just went where my feet took me." I said quickly not really wanting to talk.

"No don't worry about it, we were both escaping our siblings, Percy, Theseus, me, pretty much the whole camp. This spot has a history between Percy and I. I tried to kill him with a scorpion here." Luke summed up as they sat down next to me.

"So the good boy did indeed go bad?" I said with curiosity I'd rather listen to stories than talk about the upcoming quest or anything for that matter.

"Yeah and he almost did kill me, if I was farther away from the river than I'd be dead and Kronos would probably be ruling the world right now," Percy said.

"And I wouldn't be here about to embark on a quest to stop the original king of the skies with no idea in the slightest how to put him back in Tartarus," I finished.

"No one knew about you, I kind of wonder what would happen if he did win the war." He said thoughtfully.

"Kronos didn't really care for the dead. Hades told me that he could get away with staying down in the Underworld, Kronos needed someone to be lord of the dead and no titan fit the qualifications. Leave Hades alone and you have one less job to fill. I'm not sure if he knew about me or not anyways."

"He didn't know about you or if he did he kept your existence a secret. If Gaea knew about you, you would've died in the giant war." I nodded slightly deciding whether or not to tell them about my chat with Kronos and my life being tied to humanity's. I decided not to. It would probably get me locked away somewhere with a thousand guards, or worse eating a golden apple of immortality.

"Well, I'm going to go and see how Leo is doing on the ship, hopefully we'll leave today." I said as I stood up and walked to the ship. I got to the ship and found Leo messing around in what may be an engine room.

"Leo?" I said poking my head into the room.

"Yeah I'm in here, I'm just putting in some more defenses in case the aurei try to knock us out of the sky again."

"Will we be able to leave today, Hazel said she'd help if it meant we'd see camp Jupiter." He smiled at this.

"Yeah she was already here, told me that if I didn't finish it that she would help, I ended up promising I'd finish before she did anything to bring more damage to Festus."

"Well do you think you can follow through on that promise?"

"Yeah, Rosalia helped me and put on an expansion charm so it's the whole bigger on the inside than it is on the inside, she's taught Hestia cabin a lot in the day she's been here."

"She is really good at magic. What time do you think you'll be done?"

"Give or take forty five minutes. Do we have a chaperon this time?"

"I don't think we need one, if we do I'm making Dionysus, then he can deal with Theseus."

"Ask Rose where your room is and then you can start loading up," he said going back to his mechanic stuff.

"Yeah and I'll round everyone up." I wondered around the ship until I found Rosalia and where my room is I hung up some stuff from my closet in the cabin and set to work finding everyone.


	14. Annabeth Learns a Secret

**It'll probably be a while until I update again but this is for not updating in the past few weeks. Keep it up with the reviews.**

I'm going to save you the story of gathering up all of the heroes. It actually wasn't that interesting. But long story short I found everyone and told them to go to the ship and we were taking off to camp Jupiter. We gathered in the mess hall around the table snaking on pretzels. I gave up on listening to Theseus talk about himself and went to the stables at the bottom of the ship and watched the world pass below me through the glass.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Percy said coming up from behind me and scaring me to death.

"Yeah."

"One time Annabeth and I had a little picnic here, it was when we were on our way to Rome. We were on the brink of destruction and for a little while, nothing mattered. I didn't care if the world was going to end, I was just happy I was with Annabeth." I nodded. "By the way, I wanted to talk to you about a dream I had the other day. I was on the edge of Tartarus talking to Kronos, I'm actually pretty used to it by now. Anyways, he was talking about you being humanity and if you died I'd die. So do you think you could explain anything about that?" He asked nervously. I bit my lip and looked at him.

"Few nights ago I had a little chat with Kronos, he pretty much said that if I died he would kill me," I lied quickly, its a good thing I'm a good liar.

"Okay then, you aren't telling me anything?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase two can keep a secret if one of them's dead? That situation applies here, information isn't always a good thing. Sometimes it's what kills you. Personally I want to bring everyone back alive."

"Don't keep too much information to yourself. I have a feeling that Kronos meant what he said."

"Of course he did," I said rolling my eyes, and it was true, I knew it had to be it made sense if you thought about it. The cold war pretty much ended when I went down to the Underworld, then the world trained as I did. Now tensions are brewing and they are on the brink of a nuclear war. Behind the scenes, I'm starting a quest that may result in another war. "Well I need to go talk to Zoe, Luke doesn't know anything useful about Ouranos maybe Zoe will know what the chances are of us wasting more time talking to Atlas about Kronos."

"Kay if you see Annabeth tell her I'm looking for her."

"No need," Annabeth said walking through the door. "Leo said we won't reach San Francisco before sunset so we are stopping at Camp Jupiter and probably staying a night."

"So we just flew across the country in a few hours, that's pretty good, I'll go find Zoe."

I walked onto the upper deck and walked over to a railing and watched the world pass below. I looked at the horizon and saw the sun set. I needed someone to talk to. Someone that knew stuff already and wouldn't lock me away in some airtight cell. I smiled when I saw a mystical green flash as the sun set. It's really the gates to the garden of the hesperides closing. Only a few can see it because not many people can see through the mist.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Apollo said appearing a second ago and leaning on the railing next to me. I expected it though. I still turned shift into a replica of Kronos's scythe to make sure it wasn't Ouranos. I really didn't want to reenact that night.

"Yeah, not seeing the real sun or moon is one of the worst things in the Underworld. No way to see time passing. The moons and suns people dream up are never quite as bright as the real thing."

"You haven't given up on me yet right?" He asked shyly. I looked at him.

"I'm not looking for a love story, or to fall in love for that matter. I don't have the time to."

"Ouch, I guess now it's time for me to say I haven't given up on you."

"Do you know if what Kronos said is right?"

"Depends what did he say?" I hesitated

"He said I'm the embodiment of humanity."

"No you're more than that actually, and I can't tell you. But do me a favor and don't die. On that note I've got to go. I don't want to tell you something you aren't supposed to know. See ya sweetheart." He kissed me lightly on my forehead and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

I turned around when I heard footsteps on the deck behind me. Annabeth appeared after pulling off a Yankees hat. I narrowed my eyes. How long was she there.

"Percy told me he thought you were hiding stuff, I thought he was being paranoid. Does the sun god often visit you?" She said the silence shattering.

"Only recently. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to make me want to spin some lie and send you back to the Underworld safe and sound. However, getting you there and getting you to stay there would be a problem even Athena would have trouble with. I heard a story about this prophecy before somewhere, I can't remember the ending though."

"If you tell anyone else about this, even Percy, this quest will be over before we meet Ouranos. A sword isn't the only thing that can get you killed."

"I know, and I'll keep it to myself and hope Ouranos doesn't know." She said as Arria walked onto the deck.

"Everyone's gathering in the mess hall again, maybe we'll actually have a meeting this time." Arria said. We walked down to the mess hall and I snagged a seat on the end of the table. Helen walked in followed by Theseus who was saying something about getting back together. I frowned I never heard about those two ever being together. I shrugged it off and waited for everyone to sit down.

"Leo how close are we to the roman camp?" I asked once everyone was sitting down.

"We should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay we will stay there until tomorrow evening. Then we will go and have a little chat with Atlas. Anything to add?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"Yeah relax a bit, I may have been in the Underworld for a while but I know that it isn't safe for someone to be so uptight. So sit down put your feet up and have a spot of tea." Candra said in his annoyingly perfect British accent. I glared him down.

"Oh one question, why haven't we been attacked by any monsters when we went to the actual Greece and Rome we were battling monsters left and right." Jason asked.

"Strengthened the shield a bit and put in a cloaking device. Makes us look invisible unless you know it's there and what to look for." Leo said proudly as fiddled with something below the table.

"Cool," Luke said.

"Oh wait a second before we go complementing people everyone needs to swear something on river Styx for me. No fighting with each other we'll need to be a team if we're going to get anywhere. You don't have to like everyone, you just have to put up with them. Oh and what I say goes, I say jump you jump if I tell you to shut up you shut up. Got it? Otherwise I'll leave you at Camp Jupiter." Everyone stared at me like I had grown and extra head, so I stared everyone down not budging an inch.

"Fine, I swear on the river Styx that I won't fight with anyone that's on this quest, unless they aren't who they say they are and what you say goes." Percy said after a few seconds of silence passed. Slowly everyone agreed and swore on the river Styx and I felt a lot more confident..

"K well, time to touch down." Leo said getting up.

"Let's get on with this then." I said following him out the door and to the upper deck. Camp Jupiter was pretty. I saw people building what looks like a fort. I smiled at an elephant running around in a field.

"Hey do you want me to fly you down and tell everyone it's just us, not a stranger warship." Frank asked following us onto the deck.

"Yeah I'll let you two get down there, then I'll get rid of the cloaking shield." Leo said running to the helm and grabbing a wii remote. I turned to see a giant eagle where Frank was. We flew down and landed just outside a small city in front of a statue.

"No weapons inside the city!" It shrieked as Frank turned back into a person.

"Calm down Terminus, we'll hand over our weapons." He said calmly.

"Well I really love this quiver so...find your own." I said questioning a statues ability to tell me what to do.

"Kat just hand over your weapons, we don't have all night."

"Listen to your friend Frank Zhang, Kat daughter of Venus." I pulled off my quiver and put it on the tray at the base of the statue like frank had done. "And the ring."

"I'm an important person, I die, then you die." I paused and smiled, "You know it too. I think I should hold onto it, wouldn't want a repetition of what happened to Ceaser." I hate when people tell me what to do.

"I don't happen to care hand over the ring." I snorted and set my ring on the tray. I followed Frank into the city. It was pretty big. We passed a bakery and cafe. Finally we turned into a big building.

"This is the Senate." He announced opening the door.

"Joy!" I said as sarcastically as possible. I don't like to go anywhere unarmed. I walked in and was pounced on by two dogs one silver and one gold.

"Aurum, Argentum!" Shouted a girl in a scolding voice they immediately got up and went and stood on the side of their owner. I stood up and looked at her. She was pretty. She had black hair tied up behind her, and was wearing a purple toga and roman armor, probably a praetor. "Frank what are you doing here?" She said looking past me. Mistake number one I counted.

"Pit stop on a quest, and most of us missed home. Ouranos is rising so we are starting at Mount Tam." She nodded.

"Where Ouranos first met Gaea." She mused.

"Yeah and we are also going to interrogate Atlas. I doubt he'll have the answers though." I said feeling sidelined it is my quest after all. Then a guy burst in in roman armor. He was tall and pale with black hair peeking out from his helmet. He pulled it off as he entered and I instantly categorized him as a vampire. I raised my eyebrows. "Is there some vampire cult around here?" I asked really confused.

"Reyna Argo II is here!" He gasped.

"Yeah we did come on the ship," I said flatly.

"Dakota tell everyone there will be a feast tomorrow evening please. Kat will you come on a walk with me? Frank tell Annabeth to land the ship somewhere not in the city." I followed her as our small group separated. I smiled as she led me out of the city and I was able to have my weapons back. The two dogs ran ahead and played with each other in the fields. They reminded me of how the hell-hounds played in the underworld in the fields of Asphodel.

"Who's your godly parent?" Reyna asked coming to a stop at the top of a small hill.

"Venus and Hades, people think I'm more like my father though."

"Can't imagine why."

"I know right?"

"What's your story?"

"A long one, but apparently it's an interesting one."

"Would you do the honor of telling it?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Hades met Venus in a mortal form, because he couldn't risk having a child of the big three, however he and Venus didn't know the other was an immortal I show up in a cradle on the doorstep of my father's fake house, only to be discovered by someone and brought to an orphanage. I get sent to a foster home, I run away before they take me to a mental hospital. I go to the wolf house for about a year and then somewhere along the way Hades finds out about me and takes me down to the Underworld. I get trained without aging for who knows how long and am dropped off at the surface to begin a perilous quest to defeat the sky. There's my life in a nutshell. If you haven't heard it before let me be the first to tell you. Life sucks." For a while none of us said anything. I saw the ship land and started walking over to it. The I decided to be lazy and just traveled there.


End file.
